El brujo blanco
by luna-maga
Summary: Cuando creía que su destino era la soledad, un descuido le devolvió la felicidad.
1. Descubierto

Decidí separar este fic -que originalmente era un two-shots- en capítulos porque creo que era muy largo para leerlo de una vez…o sencillamente no les gustó y punto. Lo cual es una lástima porque a mí me gusta mucho.

Tal vez vaya cambiando algunas cosas, veremos sobre la marcha. Está terminado, pero voy a ir subiendo un chap cada vez que pueda.

En tanto el tiempo disponible se de la mano con la musa iré terminando los fics inconclusos, sepan disculparme.

**Disclaimer**: todo pertenece a JK, menos esta historia que es mía.

Dejen reviews, con críticas, con aceptaciones, todos serán bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

**New Orleans, 16 de Febrero de 2010  
**  
Hacía 7 años que había desaparecido del mundo mágico. Y doce años sin hacer magia, sintiendo como toda su esencia corría alborotada por sus venas con la fuerza impetuosa de un río de lava. Su varita estaba guardada en un estuche cubierto de polvo, arrumbado en el desván de su –todavía- deslucida mansión ribereña. Cuando llegó a New Orleans venía con el alma vacía y los sueños rotos. Y aunque ahora podía, había decidido seguir así, casi acostumbrado a no usar la magia.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas de su amplio dormitorio. El ocaso bañaba con su luz vibrante de naranjas y violetas el extenso parque que se perdía en la ribera del Mississippi dándole una coloración especial, extrañamente bella y cálida. Amaba ese lugar porque, como él, estaba lleno de matices. Nunca más blanco y negro. Pero nadie para compartirlo…

Por primera vez en tantos años se sentía solo. La copa de coñac tembló ligeramente en su mano cuando notó una mancha oscura que crecía en el cielo crepuscular acercándose hacia él hasta posarse en el antepecho de la ventana. La abrió, intrigado y alarmado a la vez. Era una lechuza parda. No sabía quién podría enviársela. No era el método habitual de contacto con la gente del Ministerio, ellos no eran. Le quitó el pergamino con cuidado y le dijo que fuera a cazar algún ratón y le prometió que para cuando volviera tendría agua para ella y un lugar donde podría descansar. La lechuza ululó levemente y se internó en el pequeño pero frondoso bosquecillo cercano a la mansión.

No sabía si abrirlo y leerlo ya o dejarlo para después; como sea, el titubeo lo condujo directo a sus recuerdos.

_En cuanto pudo hacer uso de su herencia le comunicó al Ministro que se iría de Inglaterra y que se instalaría en alguna ciudad de Estados Unidos. _

_Se decidió por New Orleans porque la magia se respiraba en el aire, una distinta a aquella con la que había nacido pero que le permitiría usar sus dotes de experto pocionista y bioquímico…al servicio de muggles principalmente porque había tenido cuidado en averiguar que no había asentada una comunidad mágica en los alrededores, el vudú alejaba a los magos._

_Primero pensó en instalarse en el colorido Barrio Francés, al fin y al cabo esa era prácticamente su segunda lengua pero luego lo desechó porque no quería atraer demasiado la atención sobre él. Manejar el misterio era algo que seguía haciendo bien y lo quería mantener así. Finalmente, terminó decidiéndose por una vieja plantación: Oak Alley; los robles plantados a cada lado del sendero que desembocaba en la mansión formaban un arco oscuro y majestuoso y tal vez un poco siniestro, sobre todo porque los anteriores dueños del lugar no manejaron bien el negocio del turismo y poco a poco la que fuera una imponente plantación, fue viniéndose abajo. Pero él lograría que recobrara algo de su antiguo esplendor, se prometió a sí mismo, tal vez hasta podría convertirse en su hogar._

_Una vez que tuvo todo arreglado, lo que quedó de su fortuna transferido a una sucursal de Gringotts en Baton Rouge, el pasaje comprado y sus pertenencias empacadas, se comunicó con Kingsley para dejarle los datos de su nueva dirección. El Ministerio debía saber dónde ubicarlo. Con todo, se permitió pedirle a Shacklebolt un favor; suponía que se lo concedería y así fue. Sólo él, en arreglo a su cargo y algún miembro del Wizengamot sabrían dónde encontrarlo. Nadie más. Nunca. _

Pero nunca es demasiado tiempo, le diría alguna vez Harry Potter a su amiga Hermione Granger. Y esa lechuza era la prueba.

_Lo último que le quedaba por hacer era despedirse de sus padres. O lo que sobrevivía de ellos. _

_Su padre, definitivamente, había enloquecido. Y su madre había perdido todo rastro de prestancia. Gris y opaca, la Narcisa que había conocido ya no existía. _

_Quiso sentir odio por el terrible castigo que les impusieron pero le bastó recordar las amenazas, las risas siniestras y enloquecidas, las muertes, los crucios. Y como cada vez que la desolación de aquellos tiempos lo cercaba, surgía la imagen de ella; ella gritando y retorciéndose de dolor y aún así mintiendo para proteger a sus amigos y la misión que tenían que cumplir. _

_Entonces el odio y la admiración, se mezclaban en su interior, sólo que ya no le provocaban esa cólera que impulsaba a insultarla y menospreciarla. Ya no, por eso se fue a buscar un rincón en el mundo que le perteneciera, un lugar donde olvidar que el odio era el nombre que le puso a sentimientos inconfesables._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aventar esos pensamientos. No sabía a qué había venido ese acceso de tonta melancolía. De lo que estaba seguro es que su vida, acababa de dar otro giro inesperado. Y se dio cuenta de que se debía a sí mismo la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. O todo lo normal que un mago sin varita puede vivir. Y por su propia elección.

La voz dulce y armoniosa de Mama Dulcie, su ama de llaves cajún, lo trajo al presente.

-Dime Mama Dulcie –le contestó con una entonación casi infantil. Draco era un niño en lo que a esa matrona fuerte y maternal, se refería-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Que Axis está como loco y tú todavía en veremos –le señaló con los brazos en jarra.- ¡Ah! otra cosa, casi se olvida esta vieja…vino el señorito de la casa grande, río abajo, que precisa que vayas.

-¿Es urgente?

-No creo. Seguramente querrá ese brebaje extraño que le diste para la fiebre y la congestión.

-¿Algo más?

-¡Pero qué olvidadiza que estoy! –añadió con tono casual y perforándolo con la mirada- esa _voyou_ de St. Baptiste, dice que necesita que encuentres algo. Mmh… ¿qué hago con Axis? –agregó.

-No te preocupes, llegó una lechuza y está nervioso porque siente que le invaden su territorio. Ya hablaré con él.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado un espléndido halcón peregrino se coló por la ventana entreabierta y se posó suavemente en el puño de Draco sin lastimarlo con sus fuertes garras.

Ella miró a su hombre-niño, hermoso y solitario, con cariño y consternación. Mama Dulcie sabía todo acerca de Draco. La bruja del _bayou_ le dijo hace años que un brujo blanco iba a llegar a la antigua plantación y que ella debía ir a ofrecerle sus servicios y ayudarlo porque estaba solo y desconsolado. Así fue como la negra Dulcie lo esperó en Oak Alley y sorprendida por su juventud, se convirtió en una especie de _belle-mère_ para el muchacho más necesitado de devoción y ternura que había conocido jamás. De a poco fue desentrañando cada secreto, mitad dichos, mitad descubiertos cuando guardaba su sueño inquieto. Y se preguntaba si esa Hermione que mencionaba las noches de sueños agitados sería su _bele_.

Draco, ajeno al sagaz examen de Mama Dulcie, hablaba con su halcón mientras le acariciaba las plumas. La mujer, enternecida, dijo unas palabras en su cerrado dialecto y el halcón voló afuera de inmediato.

-Me prometiste que hoy irías al Mardi Gras –lo conminó con seriedad y golpeteando el piso de lustrosa madera con el pie-. Y espero que no te encuentres con esa ni ninguna _voyou_.

Draco le llevaba 20 centímetros a su ama de llaves devenida en guardiana, así que tuvo que agacharse para abrazarla. Depositándole un beso en la coronilla, le aseguró que un rato estaría listo.

-Y no es una golfa, Mama Dulcie, seguramente perdió unos papeles importantes y quiere que se los encuentre con mis "poderes especiales" –soltó risueño mientras empezaba a buscar ropa apropiada para una noche de carnaval en el pintoresco Barrio Francés.

-Sí, sí, a otra vieja con ese cuento –murmuró la mujer sabiendo que Draco la escucharía-. Ninguna de aquí es tu _bele_, mi niño –aseguró muy bajito esta vez.

Al salir de su habitación, dejó olvidado en el escritorio el pergamino sin leer. Sin embargo, antes de irse de la casa tuvo el impulso de ir al desván y comprobar si su varita estaba donde la dejó ni bien se instaló en su destartalado caserón.

Subió lentamente, abrió la puerta y polvo de años acudió a su nariz y lo hizo estornudar. Prendió una luz mortecina, efecto de la suciedad y las telarañas, y enseguida la encontró, su varita de espino y nervio de dragón. Potter se la había devuelto antes del juicio; la mantuvo con él hasta que debió entregarla al Ministerio; y la recuperó una vez finalizada su sentencia. Tomó con reverencia la caja, le sacudió el polvo y la abrió. Adentro descansaba su vara. La sacó con cuidado y la empuñó con suavidad. Draco sintió una energía colosal que lo hizo trastabillar y como si tuviera vida propia, la varita se encendió con una luz cegadora. La soltó de inmediato y su varita rodó por el suelo. No había tenido intención de hacer magia y si hubiera sabido que tenía un hechizo de reconocimiento y rastreo y que nunca se lo habían quitado, jamás hubiera tocado su "palito de hacer magia", como le decía cuando era niño a la vara de su padre.

El Londres sonó una alarma. Alguien descubrió el potente rastro de magia. Por fin, lo había encontrado.

...oOo...


	2. Recuerdos y desacuerdos

**Londres, un día de diciembre de 1998**

Los mortífagos no se esperaban el desenlace que tuvo la segunda guerra. Y salvo algunos, como sus padres y él mismo, hartos de seguir a Voldemort, todos los demás fueron condenados al beso del Dementor. El Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt tuvo que ceder ante el dictamen unánime del Wizengamot: todos aquellos mortífagos a los que se les probara fehacientemente su participación en la guerra y que hubieran usado cualquiera de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, serían ejecutados de esa terrible forma. El resto, iría a prisión perpetua, en una cárcel construida especialmente para ellos, llamada Tintagel, una fortaleza inexpugnable, sin dementores. Allí, no eran necesarios.

El recuerdo del día del triunfo del Niño que vivió y con él el triunfo de las ideas de integración, respeto y convivencia, lo atormentó durante los meses siguientes. En ese tiempo se estaban organizando los juicios, recabando las pruebas, se hacían requisas en todas las posesiones de los mortífagos reconocidos. De su casa se habían llevado incontables objetos tenebrosos porque a Lucius no le había quedado otro remedio que entregarlos. Ya no estaba en posición de amenazar con su alcurnia, su apellido y sus ancestros; y mucho menos, de utilizar su fortuna haciendo "donaciones". Esa etapa del mundo mágico había quedado atrás. Los privilegios de sangre valían menos que una escupida y si sabías lo que te convenía, te tenías que meter los prejuicios donde te cupieran.

Eso, Draco lo aprendió bien pronto.

Eso y algo más.

El día del juicio a los Malfoy, la Sala del Wizengamot estaba llena, no había lugar para un alfiler y el aire que se respiraba era espeso y estaba cargado de expectativas, de deseos de revancha y de humillación. Los tres Malfoy se habían reunido allí luego de dos meses sin verse. Los habían encerrado en Tintagel a la espera de su juicio, después de que entregaran todas las piezas de magia oscura y de que cedieran una gran parte de su fortuna al Fondo de Reconstrucción de Ambos Mundos.

En ese tiempo, el menor de esa antigua estirpe había tenido tiempo para pensar. Amaba a sus padres. Ese era un hecho innegable. Pero ese amor se había teñido de un sutil desprecio, de un incómodo rencor. En cierta forma, Draco los culpaba de la situación en la que se hallaban. Pero sobre todo, los culpaba por haberlo criado creyendo que por el mero hecho de ser un mago de sangre pura era superior a los demás. Que por ser un Malfoy podía pisotear a quien sea. Y lo peor era que Draco no podía perdonarse a sí mismo, porque echarles la culpa a sus padres no lo eximía de su propia responsabilidad. Y se odió porque se sintió una marioneta, porque dejó que decidieran por él; se odió por cobarde y por necio. Por haberse dado cuenta tarde de que estaba siendo víctima de su propia estupidez y de prejuicios inculcados. Así que cuando miró a sus padres a los ojos, llameó en su mirada el mismo desdén que antes dirigía a los impuros y cuando buscó al Trío Dorado esperando encontrar un gesto de triunfo y suficiencia, sólo encontró unos rostros mortalmente serios que lo observaban con cuidado, como midiéndolo. Sin embargo, en los ojos de ella encontró algo más, algo parecido a la compasión, dolor y una profunda calidez. La odió a ella también por ser capaz de no juzgarlo, por darle, pese a todo, lo que él sentía que no merecía: comprensión.

Los Malfoy no podían creer cuál había sido el resultado de su juicio. No sólo no habían sido condenados a muerte sino que tampoco deberían pasar lo que restaba de sus vidas pudriéndose en Tintagel. Pero cuando lo supieron... hubieran preferido la muerte.

Harry Potter narró el contenido de sus visiones que daban cuenta de que la adhesión a Voldemort se sustentaba cada vez más en el miedo. Cómo el Lord obligaba a Draco a hacer cosas que le repugnaban. Que fue testigo de la imposibilidad del muchacho de cumplir con la misión de matar a Dumbledore.

Por último, relató el papel de Narcissa el día de la batalla final y cómo sin su ayuda hubiera sido más difícil derrotar a Riddle.

Por su parte, Hermione Granger, testificó a favor de Draco diciendo que trató de resguardarlos al ser ambiguo cuando lo obligaron a certificar la identidad de ellos tres.

Ron Weasley, contó lo que había ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres, sembrando un manto de dudas en cuanto a las verdaderas intenciones del joven Malfoy al tratar de impedir que Crabbe y Goyle mataran a Harry. ¿Lo hacía porque Voldemort lo recompensaría si entregaba a Potter? ¿O realmente quería salvarlo? Lo qué sí quedó claro fue que protegió a sus amigos de los hechizos aturdidores con los que intentaban defenderse de las imperdonables los miembros del Trío Dorado. Y, por supuesto, dejó asentado que esa noche ellos le habían salvado la vida dos veces al heredero de los Malfoy.

Luego de la exposición de los chicos, el Wizengamot se dispuso a deliberar. Una gran parte del Supremo Tribunal prefería enviarlos a Tintagel, pero el ala más moderada quería enviar un mensaje de tolerancia a los componentes de la sociedad mágica de sangre pura que no habían participado en ninguna de las dos guerras. Por eso, querían suavizar la estancia en prisión. Al no poder acordar, el veredicto fue atroz:

_"Este Tribunal encuentra a los acusados culpables de asociación al grupo denominado "mortífagos" y de obedecer las órdenes de quien los liderara, el mestizo Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort.  
La mención a su origen mestizo es para que sepan, los que fueron sus fieles seguidores, que su afán de dominio y superioridad basados en la supremacía de la sangre estaba conducido por un mago de sangre mezclada cuyo único afán era el poder, la sumisión y la inmortalidad. Y que para lograr sus objetivos no dudó en mentir, usar, humillar, castigar y esclavizar a aquellos a los que llamaba seguidores que, en el orden establecido por Riddle, eran poco más que elfos domésticos.  
Es deseo de este Tribunal que la familia Malfoy sea condenada a prisión perpetua en Tintagel. El testimonio de Ronald Weasley, echa luz sobre la manera en que estas personas se acomodan de acuerdo a las circunstancias y apoya el que queramos tomar esta decisión. Pero, los alegatos de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger nos dan un margen para reconsiderar el castigo a las deleznables acciones de esta familia.  
Queremos construir un mundo mágico donde estos valores no puedan perdurar ni transmitirse de generación en generación. No hay una clase de magos superior a otra y menos aún por su origen. La generación de magia es espontánea aunque goza de la posibilidad de transmitirse y acrecentarse. Más allá de eso, la magia se da o no se da. No se quita ni se roba. Se la posee o no. Así como de padres muggles nacen hijos magos o hechiceras, así de los magos nacen squibs. _

_Así, la sentencia del Tribunal se descompone de la siguiente manera:_

_Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black Malfoy, son condenados de por vida a vivir sin hacer uso de la magia. Deberán abandonar Malfoy Manor y vivir en un pueblo mixto en el que brindarán un servicio a la comunidad muggle. Se les asignará un instructor de usos y costumbres e historia muggle y serán supervisados cada quince días. Sus varitas mágicas serán rotas en este instante. Cualquier contravención a este dictamen será penado con reclusión perpetua en Tintagel._

_Draco Malfoy es condenado a suspender el uso de la magia por cinco años. Deberá instruirse en los usos y costumbres muggles, así como en su historia. Podrá estudiar en una universidad muggle la carrera que sea de su agrado y tendrá la obligación de dictar clases de convivencia a los niños de origen mágico dos años antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts o a cualquier otra Institución de enseñanza mágica de Europa. Pasados esos cinco años, en los que también será supervisado, podrá abandonar el Reino Unido –si esa es su voluntad- para instalarse en el país de su preferencia en el que será evaluado anualmente por un miembro de este Tribunal. A partir de este momento, su varita queda bajo caución en este Ministerio"._

Un silencio mortal siguió a estas palabras. Cientos de ojos se incrustaron en las caras angustiadas de los Malfoy. Narcissa comenzó a sollozar. Lucius parecía incapaz de uno de sus típicos arrebatos de ira y menosprecio. Pero cuando vio a su mujer caer de rodillas implorando con la mirada a Potter, se agachó como pudo para ayudarla a levantarse, al cabo estaban esposados con ligaduras mágicas y luego, recuperando su porte altanero y soberbio, miró alrededor con infinita altivez.

Draco Malfoy no pudo impedir que una lágrima rodara silenciosa por su pálida mejilla. Se la limpió con toda la elegancia que le permitían sus manos amarradas y finalmente, clavó su vista en la única persona que le interesaba en todo ese lugar, Hermione Granger.

...oOo...

Cuando los juicios terminaron, cuando las condenas fueron efectivas, cuando la sociedad mágica sintió que se había hecho justicia comenzó la verdadera tarea de reconstrucción. Sin embargo, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no estaban conformes con el resultado de las cosas. Ellos sentían que había que quitar de cuajo el resentimiento, porque el resentimiento lleva a la amargura y al deseo de desquite. "El resentimiento -machaca Hermione-, te hace perder las perspectivas".  
Esta postura de la castaña y los actos que fue llevando a cabo en consideración a ello, la fueron alejando de su pelirrojo amor adolescente.

-No puedo creer que insistas en eso, Hermione -replicó Ron, muy enfadado.

-Insisto, Ronald, porque no me parece bien. Tenemos que lograr una reforma en los estándares de la educación mágica porque si seguimos regodeándonos en el triunfo de "nuestra" postura lo único que vamos a conseguir es que los sangre pura que nunca se alinearon con Voldemort se sientan perseguidos y rechazados...

-¿Y qué? -gritó Ron, saturado- yo soy sangre pura y no me siento perseguido ni rechazado. ¿Acaso te olvidas que murió mi hermano en esa maldita guerra, Hermione?

-Por supuesto que no lo olvido, ¿cómo puedes sugerirlo siquiera? Murieron muchas personas, Ronald. No hay vidas más valiosas que otras. La vida es vida. Y justamente porque no hay que permitir que la historia vuelva a repetirse, es que con Harry creemos que hay que cambiar el tono, moderar nuestros discursos y comenzar una educación mágica que se atenga a los valores por los que luchamos, porque sino seríamos como ellos pero al revés. ¡Y no es así, Weasley! Y además, por si lo olvidaste, tú y tu familia son traidores a la sangre -finalizó la muchacha.

-No te entiendo -murmuró Ron.

-Ron -dijo hastiada la chica- ellos peleaban porque creían que eran superiores, que algún tipo de razón divina emanada de quién sabe quién les daba el derecho de perseguir, matar e imponer su manera de pensar, sus códigos y demás. Pareciera que tú pretendes que nosotros hagamos lo mismo.

-Nosotros somos mejores.

-Y si lo somos no tenemos que actuar como ellos, por Merlín.

La discusión fue interrumpida por Harry que en ese momento entraba agitado a Grimmauld Place, donde los tres habían decidido vivir después de la guerra.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -preguntó preocupada al ver el estado de ansiedad de su amigo.

-Es Snape, recuperó la conciencia.

…oOo…


	3. Snape recuperado

Este chap va de regalo para Nenita Malfoy!

….…..oOo…..

Los momentos que siguieron al triunfo de Harry fueron caóticos. Había tanto que hacer y tanto cansancio y dolor para llevarlo a cabo que las cosas se sucedían desordenadamente, como organizadas por un niño de cinco años que le robó la varita a su mamá y jugaba sin ser conciente de lo que hacía. Por eso tardaron horas en ir a recuperar el cuerpo del último director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, abandonado en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry estaba encerrado en el despacho de la ahora Directora Minerva McGonagall, con Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro interino, y otros miembros encumbrados del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione se encargó, entonces, de llevar hasta la casa abandonada a un ya reducido grupo de miembros de la Orden del Fénix para que se llevaran a su temido -y ahora héroe- ex profesor de pociones.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Snape no estaba en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, tal y como la chica recordaba. Un rastro de sangre, que terminaba abruptamente, daba cuenta de que el pocionista se había arrastrado y escondido. Lo hallaron con un _homenum revelio_ detrás de un sillón destartalado y cubierto con unos harapos sucios que alguna vez supieron ser una cortina.

El hombre estaba vivo, no lo parecía, pero lo estaba. Lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería del colegio, donde Madame Pomfrey comprobó que antes de desmayarse, Severus había alcanzado a tomar una poción regeneradora y un antídoto del veneno de Nagini. "Chico astuto", murmuró Poppy.

La sanadora le dio los primeros auxilios y luego lo envió a San Mungo. Y allí permaneció en coma, seis meses.

-Es Snape, recuperó la conciencia –dijo Harry.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿Y ya habló? ¿Dijo algo? ¿Quién está con él? ¿Pidió ver a alguien? –preguntaba Hermione a la carrera y al borde del colapso.

Ron bufó y rodó los ojos. Nada le importaba menos que la recuperación del murciélago grasiento. Para él las cosas son o blanco o negro, no hay medias tintas y desde su punto de vista que sea un trágico héroe nacional no lo absolvía de los maltratos a los que sometió a los Gryffindor en general y a ellos tres en particular.

Harry lo miró de soslayo y meneó la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su amiga:

-Pidió ver a Draco –le contestó con tono sombrío.-Los sanadores consideraron que no era momento de decirle nada que pudiera perturbarlo.

-¿Y por qué lo perturbaría saber de Draco? –preguntó molesto, Ron.

-Es obvio, Ronald.

Ron desdeñó la respuesta de Hermione y miró a Harry.

-Si la primera reacción de una persona que despierta de un coma es preguntar por alguien en especial, es que ese alguien le importa, ¿no crees? –Y realmente Harry esperaba que Ron no respondiera y continuó- por lo tanto, ¿cómo supones que reaccionaría al saber lo que sucedió con Malfoy?

-Pues a mí no me importa –dijo mientras se daba vuelta y salía de la biblioteca dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

Los amigos se miraron y Harry abrazó a la castaña que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Shhh, estoy aquí, cuentas conmigo. No te voy a abandonar. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu relación con Ron? –inquirió observando los ojos de su amiga que brillaban por las lágrimas.

Hermione no contestó enseguida. Harry la condujo al cómodo sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea que crepitaba suavemente, afuera hacía mucho frío y el viento parecía colarse por los intersticios de las ventanas de esa enorme y oscura mansión. Una vez allí, se sentaron y Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la chica acomodó su cabeza allí, en ese hueco tibio que su amigo le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirar el fuego. Al cabo de un rato en silencio, Hermione habló:

-No sé cuándo perdí a Ron, Harry. Pero me pregunto si lo tuve en algún momento. ¿Sabes? Se sentía tan natural amarlo, pensar que era mi complemento de tan distintos que somos. Pero él no puede parar de pelear, de cuestionar todo lo que pienso, lo que quiero hacer. Luego viene con su sonrisa bonachona y ese corazón de oro que tiene y me derrite una vez más hasta el próximo encontronazo…y estoy cansada Harry. Ya no quiero pelear, con nadie más. Nunca.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo, Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero tú entiendes lo que te digo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y un apretón en el hombro de la castaña. Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y bajaron. Había cosas que decidir y más para hacer.

…oOo…


	4. Ronald

Ron Weasley se sentía mal. No sólo porque Fred había muerto y George parecía una sombra o porque veía a su madre sufrir y a su padre tan silencioso que daba miedo. No. Ron, además del dolor por la muerte de su hermano, y la rabia que le daba que no se hubiera muerto ese maldito de Lucius Malfoy, por ejemplo, en vez de un ser maravilloso como Fred, sentía otra cosa con una fuerza que lo avasallaba y no lo dejaba respirar.

Ron Weasley se sentía menos que nada. Sin rumbo y sin propósito. Idéntico a sí mismo desde que entrara a Hogwarts hasta ahora. Celoso, impulsivo, deseoso de algo que no sabía bien cómo definir, eso, lo que fuera, faltaba en su vida y no podía ponerle nombre.

Envidiaba la relación de Harry y Ginny y también la que su mejor amigo mantenía con Hermione. Si no supiera que estaba colado por su hermana, juraría que estaba enamorado de Hermione hasta el fondo. Él no tenía eso con ella, esa comunión, esa confidencia. Había una intimidad entre ellos dos que él sabía que nunca iba a compartir con su…con Hermione.

-¡Y con un demonio! –gritó Ron enfurecido, rompiendo todo lo que había alrededor a fuerza de golpes y hechizos.

Tal vez, si hubiera podido atisbar el futuro podría haberse confortado. Ron era, simplemente, un hombre bueno que no confiaba en sí mismo. Pero en cuanto encontrara la fortaleza en su interior, cuando pasara esa marea emocional en la que se hundía sin saber cómo salir, se convertiría en el hombre que Hermione vislumbró alguna vez: un hombre sereno, confiable, un pilar fuerte y cálido, en el cual apoyarse.

El problema consistía en que, en ese momento, Ron no podía ser el hombre que Hermione soñaba ni ella la mujer que Ron necesitaba.

Sus amigos lo encontraron tan fuera de sí que Harry se vio obligado a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y la castaña convocó unos almohadones para que no se lastimara al caer al piso.

Se miraron estremecidos. No querían dejarlo solo pero tampoco sabían cómo ayudarlo. Quizá, lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba era alejarse un tiempo, pensó Harry. Pero ¿dónde? Y, fundamentalmente, ¿con quién? La respuesta llegó de una mano inesperada. De una pluma, en realidad, que lo anunció. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, a la muerte de éste rondó cerca del castillo. Pero luego de la guerra siguió a los dragones de Charlie Weasley y estableció su morada en el pico más alto de los Cárpatos, el pico de Franz Joseph. No obstante la lejanía, la mítica criatura tenía el don de aparecer cuando Harry la necesitaba, aún cuando el propio niño que vivió no se percatara.

Y allí estaba, depositando a un confundido criador de dragones en el medio de una sala semidestruida, con su hermano inconciente sobre unos cojines y ante los rostros perplejos de sus amigos.

Ron descansaba en un sillón que Hermione hizo aparecer en la cocina. Los muchachos charlaban en murmullos y cada tanto se oía el tintinear de los vasos a medio beber de cerveza de manteca y el entrechocar de los cubiertos mientras cenaban.

No le ocultaron nada a Charlie. Le contaron sus propósitos, cómo la férrea postura de Ron en contra de esos planes los estaba distanciando, porque la incomprensión los llevaba a discutir cada vez más y algo que no podían definir, como si Ronald estuviera en batalla consigo mismo.

-Sin duda es así, Hermione –afirmó Charlie.

-¿Por qué… -pero la pregunta murió en la voz de Harry antes de que pudiera formularla porque su amigo acaba de despertarse tan enojado o más que cuando lo aturdieron.

Los improperios lanzados al aire por el pelirrojo menor terminaron en un ataque de llanto. Avergonzado, salió corriendo y Charlie se apresuró a seguirlo, lo alcanzó y se desapareció con él rumbo a, después lo confirmaron, La Madriguera.

…oOo…

**El regreso de Ron y un rescate**

Algunos años después la sociedad mágica estaba prácticamente reconstruida y con las heridas si bien no cerradas, al menos en franco proceso de cicatrización. Y sabido es que donde quedan marcas hay aprendizaje adquirido con dolor. Y pocas ganas de repetir viejas historias.

Para esas navidades, Ron volvía de Rumania para quedarse. Había crecido. Estaba muy alto y su cuerpo parecía esculpido. El pelo largo de un rojo más oscuro, estaba atado en una coleta. El niño que no sabía que hacer con su larga contextura desgarbada, había dado paso a un hombre seguro y conforme consigo mismo. Y todo eso se reflejaba en su mirada, de un azul límpido y sereno como un cielo de verano.

Tres años sin verse. De pronto, Harry y Hermione no sabían qué hacer frente a esa figura desconocida, el larguirucho, inseguro e impulsivo Ron había desaparecido y ellos debían acomodarse a esta nueva realidad. Sin saber bien porqué, se tomaron de la mano, como si con ese gesto pudieran fortalecerse.

En la cocina de La Madriguera el silencio era absoluto. Todos de pie, casi rodeándolos. Repentinamente, Ron abre los brazos y Hermione se soltó de Harry y se hundió en ese pecho amplio y tan tibio como lo recordaba. Llorando sin parar se desprendió para darle lugar a Harry, pero enseguida se apiñaron como si no fueran a soltarse nunca más. El clan Weasley al completo, tía Muriel incluida, aplaudieron y la actividad comenzó. En cinco minutos se armaron varias mesas diseminadas en lo que podría ser el comedor y en diez parecía que era una navidad como las que celebraban antes de la guerra, cuando estaban todos y el alma entera.

Después de cenar los tres amigos y Ginny se aparecieron en Hogsmeade. En Las Tres Escobas los esperaban ex compañeros de todas las casas. Sí, de todas porque Theo Nott, quien desde siempre había estado libre de culpa y cargo, era "un algo sin nombre" de la sabelotodo Granger. Y allí, entre risas, anécdotas y sueños por cumplir, se prendaron una rubia excéntrica y un renovado pelirrojo. Luna y Ron.

A partir de allí la vida siguió con viejas y nuevas rutinas. Ron se trasladó a Grimmauld Place con Harry, le quedaba cerca de la Escuela de Sanación de Animales Mágicos. Comenzó a estudiar en Rumania pero quería volver a Inglaterra un tiempo y recibirse allí, antes de volver para instalarse en el lugar donde encontró tanta paz.

La castaña y Ginny compartían un precioso departamento en la zona de Covent Garden. A la primera le faltaba nada para entrar al Ministerio como Inefable y bajo la tutela de Severus Snape, se había convertido en una experta pocionista. Ginny era cazadora de Las Arpías y seguía siendo la novia del niño que vivió y el auror más joven de todos los tiempos.

Harry y Hermione habían logrado su propósito y ella fue más lejos aún cuando decidió saltarse un par de reglas. Con la anuencia de su amigo y del Ministro que hizo la vista gorda.

Ella resolvió ayudar a Draco a como diera lugar. No sabía bien por qué pero le parecía inadmisible que Malfoy no pudiera terminar su educación mágica, al menos eso es lo que decía en voz alta. Le pidió ayuda a Snape que aceptó gustoso. Este era el plan:

-Tengo guardados todos los apuntes del último año en Hogwarts y los libros, por supuesto. Y anoté muy cuidadosamente los movimientos exactos del brazo y muñeca con ilustraciones para que el hurón pueda aprenderlos y practicar…sin la varita. También tengo una copia de todo lo que me enseñó. Usted tiene permitida una visita al mes. Le puede contar mi plan y si acepta yo puedo llevarle las cosas. Nadie sospechará de mí.

-¿Por qué haces esto, señorita Granger? –preguntó el ex profesor de pociones. Hermione pensó un momento antes de contestar con firmeza.

-Porque éramos unos niños que tuvimos que crecer de golpe y muchos de nosotros sin guía o con la guía inadecuada. Además…Nadie merece, ni siquiera él, perder el derecho a ser quién es.

-En ese caso, te ayudaré. –Y giró en dirección a la puerta de calle.

-Profesor…-lo llamó insegura.

-Dime Granger –contestó dándose apenas vuelta.

-Me dejaron hacerlo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Lanzarle un hechizo de reconocimiento y rastreo, indetectable para la persona que lo recibe. Usted sabe que estuve trabajando en ello desde mi último año en el colegio y gracias a eso es que ahora podré ser Inefable.

-Lo sé, Granger. Y siempre me pregunté por qué estabas tan obsesionada trabajando en ello. Creo que acabo de descubrir la respuesta –le comentó con un deje de admiración en la voz-. Y supongo que quieres que yo lo haga.

-¿Lo haría por mí, profesor? ¿Por favor?

-Sí, Hermione, lo haré por ti.

…oOo…


	5. Un año

Ese día de enero el viento y la nevisca azotaban el pueblo donde Draco vivía. Severus se abrió paso luchando contra la fuerza del viento helado y cuando por fin pudo entrar a la pequeña casa, se acomodó frente a las llamas y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego. El joven rubio trajo dos vasos y se sentó en una poltrona frente a su ex profesor. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía hasta que Snape se decidió a hablar. Le comentó las intenciones de la ex Gryffindor y la diatriba contra la comelibros no se hizo esperar. Con cara de profundo aburrimiento, Severus lo dejó parlotear hasta el cansancio. Cuando se calló le dijo:

-No seas idiota. Pensé que en estos tres años habías crecido. Hasta Weasley lo logró –le soltó con una cierta decepción en la voz.

-No me compares con esa comadreja.

-Sin duda que no, evidentemente, él no se lo merece.

Draco lo miró con dolor y en ese momento su mirada gris adquirió una profundidad que asombró a su antiguo mentor.

Snape continuó:

-Draco, todo lo que quiere hacer es ayudarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Pregúntaselo a ella, si tu aceptas su propuesta vendrá en unos días y si todo va bien entre los dos conseguirá un permiso para visitarte más seguido con la excusa de que no quiere estudiar sola.

Draco lo miró interrogante.

-Hermione…

-Ahora la llamas por su nombre –lo interrumpió.

-Hermione – reanudó su discurso como si no lo hubiera interrumpido- se cambió a Oxford con el sólo propósito de continuar sus estudios de bioquímica contigo y así justificar la necesidad de estudiar juntos.

-¿Y la comadreja la dejará hacer eso? –preguntó con sospechosa indiferencia.

-El señor Weasley jamás osaría entrometerse en una decisión de Hermione, ni antes ni ahora. La diferencia está en que ahora ni siquiera le montaría una escena.

-Y eso es porque… -dejó la frase incompleta esperando la respuesta del hombre frente a él.

-Porque Ronald maduró. Y si quieres saber si son novios pregúntalo directamente, muchacho –siseó como la serpiente que nunca dejaría de ser.

Severus bufó molesto antes de agregar:

-¡Maldito niño, malcriado! ¡Madura de una vez, Draco! Y no, no son novios. Hace años que dejaron de serlo, desde que ella y Harry Potter…

-¿Ella y Harry Potter? Esa chica es más idiota de lo que creí –rabió con un imperceptible temblor en la comisura de los labios.

-¡No! si definitivamente, tu cerebro se lo diste de merienda a un hipogrifo. Ella tiene algo con Theo Nott –le disparó de improviso y Draco casi se marea de la impresión.

-No puede ser… -susurró.

-Sí, es. Y si te interesa haz algo al respecto pero deja de balbucear incoherencias y hacer chiquilinadas, ¡por Merlín! –Ya se estaba por ir, bastante enojado, por cierto, cuando recordó que debía llevarle una respuesta a Granger.

-¿Qué le contesto? –le preguntó seco y cortante.

-Que venga…y que…dile que le doy las gracias.

…oOo…

Un año fue el tiempo que compartieron Draco y Hermione.

Un año entre florituras extrañas sin varita y complejas fórmulas químicas. Un año con los sentidos exaltados, con palabras no dichas, con sentimientos ahogados, con tensión creciente, con roces accidentales que dejaban la piel incandescente.

El día que se despidieron Hermione hundió su mirada en esos pozos grises, abismándose en su fulgor plateado. Se acercó un poco más a él y levantó su pequeña mano; lo acarició desde la sien hasta la barbilla y cuando iba a retirarla, Draco la sostuvo, cerró los ojos y la apretó contra su mejilla, como queriendo guardar la tibieza de su tacto.

Sin darse cuenta, pegó su cuerpo al de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Draco deslizó su mano y la acomodó en la cintura de la leona y con la otra, la tomó del mentón para lograr que lo mirara.

Sólo ellos saben lo que se dijeron con esa mirada y antes de despegar sus cuerpos, él bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios, los cubrió con su boca y la besó despacio. Ella respondió a ese beso, trémula y asombrada.

Se separaron sin ganas, quedando unidos por sus manos entrelazadas. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero sin soltarlo y llegó el momento en que únicamente se tocaban las puntas de sus dedos. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos cerraron la mano en un puño y ella continuó sin volver la vista atrás.

Draco la observó subir al auto que la estaba esperando para llevarla a Londres y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que fue una mancha en el horizonte neblinoso.

Entró a su casa confundido porque no quería tener esperanzas, pero sin poder dejar de preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a probar esos labios en los que se conjugaban inocencia, ternura y sensualidad.

Lo único que sí sabía, con certeza absoluta, porque lo sentía en la piel y se lo revelaba a gritos su conciencia, es que algo misterioso, potente y apasionado fluía entre ellos.

Y supo, también, que no haber detenido ese auto fue el error más condenadamente estúpido que cometió en su vida.

…oOo…


	6. Elecciones

**Elecciones**

Los cinco años se habían cumplido. Ya era libre de usar su magia otra vez. Pero estaba asustado. Muy dentro de él, guardaba la secreta ilusión de que Granger vendría a buscarlo.

En lugar de ella, frente a él se encontraba Theodore Nott, su antiguo compañero de casa. Nott era el director más joven de la Dirección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, un estupendo diplomático con un brillante futuro porque todo lo señalaba como sucesor de Kingsley Shacklebolt al frente del Ministerio de la Magia, cuando éste decidiera retirarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar la decepción y la amargura en la voz.

-Vengo a buscarte Malfoy, Hermione no quería que hicieras el trayecto solo y me pidió que viniera a llevarte a Londres.

Y como el gato que pierde el pelo pero no las mañas, Draco siseó:

-Dile a la sabelotodo que no precisaba un niñero.

-No la mereces –le contestó-. Y luego de ese enigmático comentario no le habló más en todo el viaje.

Si el rubio esperaba una aclaración se quedó con las ganas porque su ¿rival? lo ignoró sistemáticamente a lo largo de 57 millas, la distancia exacta que separa Oxford de Londres.

Draco Malfoy miraba la caótica entrada al mundo mágico como si fuera la primera vez. Entró al Caldero Chorreante y en vez de ver a Tom se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hannah Abbott. La saludó desconcertado por la amabilidad de la chica…y no sólo ella. Cada persona que se cruzaba parecía conocerlo y algunos le hacían un gesto de reconocimiento que él devolvía de la misma manera. "¿Así se sintió Potter cuando entró aquí la primera vez?", se preguntó.

Theo que lo observaba decidió romper el mutismo:

-Está en El Profeta, Malfoy. Todos saben que hoy te devuelven la varita, que ya recuperaste el derecho a vivir como mago. Y que no te señalen con el dedo ni hagan muecas de asco cuando te ven, se lo debes a Hermione y a Potter. Pensé que lo sabías –añadió.

Draco no contestó, sumido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. ¿La vería? Y en ese caso, ¿qué haría?

…oOo…

Sin embargo, no la vio. Ella estaba enfrascada estudiando el misterio detrás del velo.

Mucho había cambiado Hermione Jane Granger en esos años. La antigua Gryffindor, dueña de una lógica implacable, y ferviente creyente de realidades materiales perfectamente demostrables a través del método científico jamás hubiera podido ser Inefable. Demasiados enigmas, demasiadas cosas libradas al azar, demasiadas conjeturas sin asidero racional. Pero allí estaba ella, investigando para obtener respuestas.

Ella se había propuesto escuchar esas voces, saber que pasaba con los cuerpos como el de Sirius. Todas esas respuestas sin desentrañar le hacían picar las manos.

Además, todo hay que decirlo, Harry y Theo trataron de mantenerla distraída preguntándole todo el tiempo cosas referidas al velo y le ocultaron El Profeta durante toda la semana.

Los motivos de Harry abarcaban una gama variada de temas: no quería verla sufrir; se había hecho amigo de Theo y no le gustó nada que su relación se diluyera cuando la castaña volvió, una vez finalizados sus estudios; no confiaba en que el hurón hubiera cambiado; por último, creía que lo de su amiga era un amor romántico de novela, esos en que la heroína consigue que el villano saque a la luz su verdadera esencia, oculta tras esa máscara de vicio y maldad.

Las razones de Theo eran más realistas y muchísimo más egoístas: él efectivamente conocía la esencia de Draco, y sabía que con la dirección adecuada podía convertirse en un hombre formidable; y sabía que Granger se había enamorado del rubio en ese año que compartieron en Oxford. Por supuesto, estaba convencido de que jamás podría recuperar a Hermione pero por Merlín y todos los santos muggles que iba a intentarlo.

Finalmente, el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa se encontró con Potter, ambos se midieron con la mirada y Harry dudó. Siempre fue un buen analista del carácter de las personas y lo que vio en Malfoy…no podríamos decir que le gustó, esa era una palabra muy grande pero, al menos, lo serenó. Admitió, muy a su pesar, que "tal vez" Draco Malfoy había cambiado, algo en su aura se había transformado, aunque se lo notaba angustiado. Pero Harry nunca asoció esa angustia a la necesidad del muchacho de ver a su amiga sino al hecho de encontrarse libre en una sociedad que se había renovado y mucho.

Junto con Nott lo llevaron a la oficina del Ministro. Allí los esperaban otros funcionarios ministeriales, que en un acto muy solemne, le entregaron su varita. Él ni siquiera le echó un vistazo. Tomó el estuche y lo guardó dentro de un maletín que llevaba consigo. Escuchó todo lo que sabía que le iban a decir y luego solicitó quedarse a solas con Shacklebolt.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy –lo animó con su voz tan profunda y melodiosa como siempre.

-Señor, necesito que acceda a hacerme un favor. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirle nada pero… -titubeó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Kingsley no dejaba de evaluarlo y lo instó a proseguir con un gesto.

-Hace un rato cuando me preguntó si sabía dónde me iba a instalar, le mentí. No quería decirlo delante de todas esas personas…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin asomo de disgusto en su voz.

-Porque quiero rehacer mi vida lejos de aquí, Inglaterra sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que quiero dejar atrás.

-La sociedad mágica está cambiando, Draco. Ya no es como la recuerdas –dijo tuteándolo-. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, yo mismo y muchos más hemos luchado para erradicar tanto prejuicio infundado, para no permitir que fecunden el rencor y la desconfianza. Y creo que lo estamos haciendo muy bien. En cinco años logramos muchas cosas. Incluso la modernización del mundo mágico al integrar aquellos adelantos muggles que consideramos importantes, útiles y no agresivos con la naturaleza. Del mismo modo, ellos se benefician con nuestra propia experiencia en determinadas áreas. Todo esto, por supuesto, de manera confidencial para no comprometer el Estatuto del Secreto –le explicó.

-Yo…entiendo, señor. Pero, no se trata de eso. Es más personal. Por favor. –Casi rogó.

Tras un momento de silencio, Draco continuó:

-En cuanto se liberen mis recursos, los transferiré a una cuenta a una sucursal de Gringotts en Baton Rouge…

-¿Te vas a New Orleans? –se asombró el Ministro.

-Sí. Estuve investigando y encontré una vieja plantación bastante arruinada a la que puedo poner en condiciones habitables. No hay magos por allí, lo averigüé y puedo trabajar como bioquímico y farmacéutico, puedo abrir una botica en el Barrio Francés o en alguna de las parroquias cercanas, ya veré. Puedo ayudar a las personas con mis conocimientos de pociones sumados a la ciencia muggle… -Kinsgley cortó su ansioso discurso.

-Realmente te quieres ir, ¿eh?

-Sí, pero sobretodo, no quiero que nadie sepa –y recalcó la palabra nadie- ni cuándo me voy ni a dónde.

-¿Ni siquiera Snape? –inquirió sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera Snape. –Pero no le dijo que era porque si Severus lo visitaba él no podría evitar preguntarle por ella.

-Bien. –Sentenció el Ministro-. Así se hará –y cruzó los dedos porque había una parte de esa promesa que no iba a cumplir.

Dos días después, Draco Malfoy, de veintitrés años, bioquímico y farmacéutico, mago y experto elaborador de pociones, partió del Aeropuerto de Heathrow con rumbo a Los Ángeles y de allí a su destino.

…oOo…

En su despacho, a las 11 y 45, hora en que partía el avión del último de los Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt sostenía una "animada" charla con Severus Snape.

-¡¿Y cómo no me lo dijiste antes, por la vara de Merlín? –gritó Snape, paseándose por el amplio despacho haciendo ondear su túnica y tirando lo que ella tocaba a su paso.

-¡Cálmate, Severus! –exigió el Ministro-. Déjame que te explique.

Severus se quedó quieto y se desplomó en una cómoda butaca de cuero verde botella. Le dirigió una torva mirada que el moreno interpretó como un permiso para continuar. Le contó todo lo que Draco le dijo, lo que pensaba hacer y dónde se iba a instalar.

-Por supuesto, -agregó- será monitoreado anualmente…

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Severus.

-Porque decidió instalarse en otro país, Severus, por eso, nada más. Si se hubiera quedado aquí, en Londres o en cualquier otro lugar del Reino Unido no habría necesidad de seguir chequeándolo –dijo con cansancio, restregándose los ojos.

-Bueno, hiciste bien en esperar hasta hoy para decírmelo –admitió el profesor de pociones y actual director de Hogwarts luego de la muerte de Minerva McGonagall-. Si lo hubieras hecho antes estaría allí y es preferible así.

-Y se puede saber por qué –sondeó Kingsley.

-Así podré cuidarlo sin que lo sepa. Podré aparecerme allí cada tanto y observarlo, ver si está bien… -y había tanta nostalgia y cariño en su voz, que Kingsley no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar cuán acertados habían estado Harry y Hermione al luchar con tanto ahínco por una sociedad mágica libre de recelos que llevaban, inevitablemente, a conformar juicios de valor plagados de parcialidades-. No le digas nada a nadie, Kingsley, especialmente a Granger.-

Esto tomó por sorpresa al ministro:

-Hoy es el día de los porqués, Severus…

-Porque entre las tantas injusticias de esta guerra, amigo, si es que puedo llamarte así, una de ellas es que no llegó el tiempo de un encuentro –y tras dejar anonadado a su interlocutor, abandonó el recinto sin otra palabra más.

…oOo…


	7. Lo que hace el tiempo

**Aquí y allá: lo que hace el tiempo**

Hermione Granger había ganado esplendor con el tiempo. A los treinta años conservaba una figura espléndida, una sonrisa dulce y los ojos resplandecientes de una alegría que cada tanto se mezclaba con cierta melancolía. También había dolor, guardado bajo siete llaves, en el rincón más profundo de su alma.

Había vivido su vida, sí.

Se había enamorado y desenamorado.

Se había enredado bajo sábanas y sobre ellas gimiendo de placer. Había hecho el amor y tenido sólo sexo.

Lo único que no podía quitarse era el recuerdo de unos labios delgados que le habían transmitido un mundo de sensaciones en un solo beso.

Y era la madrina de cuatro magníficas criaturas: Albus Severus, el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny; Elliot Damian Weasley, primogénito de Luna y Ron; y de Olive Hermione y Aidan Nott, hijos de Theo Nott y una bruja desconocida.

Eterno enamorado de Hermione, Theo no quería renunciar a la paternidad y por eso decidió traer al mundo un vástago que continuara la estirpe. Pero fueron dos, la afable Olive y el diablillo Aidan.

Obviamente, las fotos de los Nott con Hermione cuando apenas nacieron se convirtieron en la comidilla del mundo mágico y trascendieron las fronteras del Reino Unido.

Draco las vio una sola vez. Ni siquiera leyó el contenido de la nota. Se quedó con la mitad de la verdad y el desconsuelo en el corazón.

Ahí comenzaron a aparecer las _voyous_, como Mama Dulcie las llamaba.

En líneas generales, la vida de Hermione Granger podía definirse como plena, feliz por momentos y confortable.

Amaba estar presente en la vida de sus ahijados y veía con mucho agrado que Theo, por fin, empezara a darse cuenta de que había otras mujeres a su alrededor dignas de su atención y de su amor.

Había aprendido a disfrutar de la vida como venía, dulce y amarga a la vez, llena de sobresaltos y de momentos de paz. Sus deseos seguían intactos y su amor indestructible. Ni siquiera Theo, con toda su paciencia, su amor, su pasión y su ternura pudieron encender la llama que encendió Draco.

Él y sólo él era el dueño absoluto de su alma.

Aunque, por supuesto, que lo intentó. Probó enamorarse de Theo y de hecho lo hizo, lo amó y lo ama de alguna manera especial, pero descubrir que la conexión sutil pero inquebrantable que tenía con su serpiente favorita no cedía, hizo que abandonara la relación porque Nott se merecía mucho más de lo que ella podría darle.

Por lo tanto, se había acostumbrado a sus ocasionales relaciones, que iban más allá de un touch&go pero nunca tanto como para crear una atmósfera de intimidad que la llevaran a comprometerse con un hombre en particular.

Sus amigos dejaron de insistir con el tiempo y aceptaron las cosas tal y como ella lo hacía.

…oOo…

El que fuera el mago más vilipendiado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tenía dos cualidades que lo hacían especial, su profunda lealtad y fidelidad a aquellos que amaba. Así, Severus la vigilaba también, con tanto celo como a Draco.

Nunca le quitó el hechizo de reconocimiento y rastreo porque algo le decía que su muchacho iba a querer empuñar su varita nuevamente. Y cuando lo hiciera ella iba a poder llegar hasta él.

Se preguntaba que haría Draco una vez que leyera el pergamino que le envió. Era preferible que se quedara allí, donde estaba. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No, sin descubrir ciertos secretos… Se preguntó si había llegado el momento de enfrentar a Hermione.

…oOo…

La tradición del Mardi Gras incluía desfiles de carrozas, el uso de disfraces y máscaras, bailes y en general una conducta bastante relajada. Draco se encontró con Geraldine, de casualidad, en la calle St. Charles; ambos estaban disfrutando de la procesión de Zulú uno de los reyes del Carnaval, después le seguiría Rex. Draco le regaló un collar de Mardi Gras y decidieron marcharse al Café du Monde.

Se sentaron en una mesita de cara a la plaza y esperaron que les trajeran sus tragos.

Geraldine era una bella muchacha perteneciente a la más rancia aristocracia del lugar. Dueña de unos bellos ojos del color de las amatistas, miraba a Draco como si fuera un dios encarnado.

La charla fue amena. Siempre era así con Geraldine. El tiempo transcurría suave, sin altibajos.

No como sus apasionados intercambios verbales con Granger, plagados de ironías, de desafíos intelectuales que los dejaban al borde de la extenuación pero jamás aburridos. "Cualquier momento con Granger es brillante, provocador… inolvidable", pensó el rubio sin dejar de notar que pensó en presente.

-… y cuando te vi, me alegré muchísimo, no creí que llegaría el día en que te vería salir de tu oscuro caserón para disfrutar del Mardi Gras –concluyó.

-…

-Draco, ¿me escuchas? –le tocó levemente el brazo para llamar su atención.

Malfoy se agitó en la silla y trató de volver al presente. La miró con un esbozo de sonrisa y se disculpó.

-Enseguida regreso –le dijo, y fue al baño dispuesto a echarse agua fría en la cara.

Volvía a su mesa, sorteando a la gente achispada que festejaba con estruendo, cuando vio algo que le paralizó el corazón.

Una figura menuda pero bien formada, con un antifaz que le cubría casi toda la cara. La melena suelta y levemente despeinada… No podía ser ella.

No escuchó a Geraldine que lo llamaba ni reparó en su cara de desilusión cuando la dejó allí abandonada para correr detrás de lo que resultó ser un espejismo.

Alcanzó a la chica que se alejaba meneando las caderas al son de la música zideco, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y logró que se diera vuelta. Aún sin necesidad de quitarle la máscara supo que no era ella. Le pidió disculpas atropelladamente y se fue.

Mama Dulcie decidió esperarlo despierta pero no supo en qué momento el sueño la venció y así la encontró Draco. Dormida en su sillón favorito, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho, los brazos cruzados y roncando levemente.

Sonrió desde la puerta y trató de no hacer ruido para no despertarla de golpe.

-Mama Dulcie –susurró- ya llegué, vete a tu cuarto.

Le parecía mentira, en unos meses iba a cumplir treinta años y allí estaba, susurrándole a una mujer a la que no lo unía ningún lazo de sangre que había llegado a casa.

Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera con su madre.

Pensar en su madre le provocó una leve puntada en el pecho. Nunca había vuelto a verlos ni a comunicarse con ellos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello desbaratándolo y decidió no cavilar al respecto. Era una pérdida total de tiempo.

Su ama-mama de llaves se despertó y con una rapidez que lo desconcertó lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Sabiendo que era inútil luchar, Draco se dejó caer hasta posar su cuerpo fornido en las piernas de la mujer que lo arrulló como si fuera un niño. Duró un instante porque era pesado y ella enseguida lo corrió con una expresión mitad risueña, mitad severa.

-Tienes olor a _voyou_ –le dijo sin más.

-Me encontré con Geraldine. Por cierto, tendré que pedirle disculpas y enviarle el dinero de los tragos. –Y antes de que le preguntara nada, prosiguió:

-La dejé ahí, sola. Me fui detrás de una ilusión –reconoció con el gesto amargo.

Mama Dulcie sabía que era uno de esos momentos en que no había que presionarlo. Se levantó, le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda y lo condujo al sillón.

-¿Quieres algo? –le preguntó.

-¿Mmmh?... No, nada, no te preocupes.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, pero de pronto recordó el pergamino.

Como si la mujer hubiera leído sus pensamientos a los cinco minutos estaba allí con un vaso de leche tibia y el pergamino.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer. La vieja matrona no despegaba los ojos del rostro de Draco. Vio cómo lo ganaba la angustia, cómo arrugaba el papel en el puño y lo tiraba al fuego. Y lo escuchó gritar. Un bramido gutural, primitivo. Se arrodillo y lo abrazó y lloró todas sus lágrimas mientras lo acariciaba y le decía palabras de consuelo en su lengua cajún. Lo sostuvo hasta que sus espasmos se aquietaron.

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba adormecido fue a buscar un frasquito que contenía una poción para dormir sin sueños. Se la dio sin que él tuviera mucha conciencia de lo que sucedía.

-Sabes, Mama –alcanzó a decirle antes de que la poción hiciera efecto- una vez tuve un hogar y se llamaba Hermione.

El tono desvalido y la mirada triste de su muchacho le estremecieron su viejo corazón. Acarició su rostro con ternura, lo acomodó, lo tapó y se dispuso a velar su sueño.

Casi se muere del susto cuando, entre las llamas, vio aparecer a un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro con mechones plateados que llamaba a Draco como si lo conociera al tiempo que se sacudía la ceniza en el inmaculado piso del inmenso salón de estar.

Severus conocía todo que había que conocer de la vieja ama de llaves de su pupilo. Con el dedo en la boca le indicó que guardara silencio y la vieja se calló. Más de la impresión que del susto, hacían falta más que un mago saliendo de una chimenea para amedrentar a una hija del bayou como ella.

La enorme matrona enseguida se acomodó a la asombrosa situación. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días una veía tamaña muestra de poder. La lengua le pinchaba de ganas de acribillar a ese hombre a preguntas, pero se aguantó porque sabía que venía por Draco y él era su prioridad.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, ella lo puso al corriente de lo que sucedió mientras el director de Hogwarts asentía dando cabezaditas circunspectas.

Más tarde, casi al amanecer, fue hasta la habitación de su ex alumno. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó la voz pastosa de Draco:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Draco, Severus.

El hombre rubio que yacía en la cama se removió aturdido, se apoyó en los codos para levantarse y repitió:

-¿Severus? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Shhh… Cálmate. Tenemos tiempo. Date un baño, arréglate. Te espero en la sala de estar. Le diré a Mama Dulcie que te prepare algo para desayunar –finalizó con mucha más tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía. Había mucho que explicar y dado el estado de profunda vulnerabilidad de Draco, no sabía cómo iba a tomar esas explicaciones.

La espaciosa sala estaba iluminada por la incipiente luz del día que se abría paso entre la bruma, atravesaba la cristalera con opacos destellos, dándole así un aspecto fantasmal. La enorme chimenea en la que danzaban las llamas, otorgaba al lugar una peculiar calidez y alargaba las sombras entre las que se perfilaba la figura del antiguo mentor de Draco.

Mama Dulcie había dejado sobre la mesa frente al fuego una bandeja cargada de las delicias que normalmente tentaban a su muchacho. Acomodó todo, esponjó los almohadones de los sillones, corrió un poco los apoya pies y se retiró discretamente.

Instantes después Draco entró a la estancia buscando con la mirada a Snape. Cuando lo localizó fue hasta él y tras un minúsculo titubeo le dio un abrazo seco y varonil, un poco más largo de lo que él se permitiría, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ese contacto. Y antes de que pudiera percatarse estaba llorando como un crío otra vez, entre los brazos de ese hombre al que, en el pasado, nadie hubiera imaginado capaz de contener emocionalmente a nadie.

…oOo…


	8. Viajes y demoras

**Londres, 17 de febrero de 2010**

En Londres, Hermione estaba presa de la emoción. Desde el momento en que la magia de Draco activó el sistema de rastreo, un caos de sensaciones la comenzó a sacudir de la cabeza a los pies impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

"Lo encontré, por Merlín, lo encontré", balbuceaba, mitad en susurros, mitad a gritos ahogados en sollozos. Al poco tiempo estaba ahogándose. Se obligó a serenarse. Se sentó en una preciosa butaca de cuero marrón oscuro y se concentró en las llamas. "Vamos, Hermione, respira. Eso es, respira", se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. Cuando logró recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y el corazón dejó de saltarse un latido, se abocó a la tarea de planificar los pasos a seguir. Todavía estaba muy alterada y por eso necesita pensar primero. Si se largaba a hacer directamente se embrollaría de pura euforia.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una lista mental:

Hacer las maletas.

Llamar al Ministerio para pedir permiso para hacer un traslador.

"No. No, iré en avión. Tal vez necesite esas horas que separan Londres de New Orleans".

Hablar con Ginny para que se ocupen de sus plantas y de Erasmus. (Su gato-kneazzle, nieto de Croockshanks).

"¿Qué haré con Mei?"

Averiguar si hay vuelos directos y comprar un pasaje.

Hablar con mi jefe. "¡Yo soy mi jefe!"

Hablar con Kingsley, Harry y Theo.

Escribirle a Ron y a Luna.

"No, mejor iré a Rumania a despedirme".

Imposible. No se podía concentrar lo suficiente. Entonces, optó por lo obvio. Se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó los polvos flú, los echó a las llamas y dijo con voz clara y fuerte: "Grimmauld Place Nº 12".

Nunca le gustó viajar por ese medio, pero con los años y la práctica había logrado salir inmaculada. No fue así esta vez. De hecho, las toses, los gruñidos y las exclamaciones alertaron y alteraron a los habitantes de la casa que no esperaban visitas a las tres y media de la madrugada de un 17 de febrero. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: catástrofe.

Harry apareció, a medio vestir y varita en mano, en la ahora cálida estancia que hacía las veces de recibidor porque allí habían colocado una hermosa chimenea de piedra y madera. Había una pequeña biblioteca, cuadros, una mesa auxiliar con una preciosa lámpara Tiffany y butacas de varios estilos que daban al lugar un aire confortable y amistoso.

Encontró a una agitada y sucia Hermione que entre toses intentaba explicarle que hacía allí a esa hora insospechada.

El moreno se relajó. Se acercó a su amiga y le palmeó la espalda mientras la llevaba hacia un sillón. Convocó un vaso y una jarra de agua. Lo sirvió y se lo ofreció a Hermione. Ella lo tomó agradecida. Mientras bebía, organizaba su discurso.

Harry estaba sentado frente a ella en unos almohadones grandes y coloridos. Sin nada arriba y el pantalón del pijama medio desabrochado, su amigo era un ejemplar varonil y tentador. Sonrió con picardía y se centró en lo que venía a decir. Por su parte, el auror más joven de la historia del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, observaba, sin comprender, cada expresión de la mujer frente a él.

-Oye –la apuró- vas a hablar o tendré que adivinar.

-Es que todavía no salgo de mi asombro. Y estoy tan emocionada que no sé qué hacer –contestó Hermione.

-Una buena manera es que comiences por el principio –dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba para largo.

En eso apareció Ginny, todavía adormilada. En una mano la parte de arriba del pijama de su esposo y la otra tapando un bostezo.

Se sentó en el suelo junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Hermione tomó aire para continuar.

-Por el principio… Bien, ¿recuerdan el año que pasé en Oxford viviendo con Draco? –preguntó.

-Sí -dijeron al unísono.

-Cómo para no recordarlo –agregó Ginny rodando los ojos.

-Me dejaron hacerlo con una condición. –Hizo un gesto para que la dejaran continuar–. Debía colocarle a Draco un hechizo de reconocimiento y rastreo, un hechizo que como bien saben es de mi invención…

-Ya estábamos al tanto de eso, Hermione –la interrumpió Harry.

-Pero lo que no saben es que nunca se lo quité.

-¿Pero Snape…? –Ginny no alcanzó a completar la pregunta que ya su amiga estaba contestando:

-Severus tampoco lo quitó.

-¿Y Draco lo sabe? –inquirió Harry.

-Draco ni siquiera sabe que lo lleva –admitió la castaña con culpa en la voz.

-Eso sí que puede representar un problema –susurró el niño que vivió.

-¿Por qué habría de suponer un problema? –señaló la pelirroja- Él está Merlín sabe dónde, tú estás aquí –dijo mirando a Hermione-. Sería un problema si tú supieras… ¡Si tú supieras dónde está! ¡Y lo sabes! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La excitación de Ginny era palpable. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a recorrer la estancia. Los arrastró a la cocina, convocó copas y una jarra de hidromiel, escanció la bebida y se arrellanó en una cómoda silla. Harry tardó un minuto entero en procesar lo que a Ginny le llevó un segundo.

-Irme. Pienso irme.

-¿Así nomás? –soltó su amigo del alma.

Parecía que esa mujer que estaba frente a él, elegante, experimentada, pero a la vez natural y un rastro de inocencia, no estaba en su centro. Al menos no completamente.

-Bueno, no –continuó- primero voy a ir a Rumania a despedirme de Ron y Luna.

-¿Te vas a ir para siempre? –se alteró la pelirroja.

-No, Ginny, tranquila, pero no puedo irme así sin más. Por eso estoy aquí para que me ayuden a pensar. No sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer primero.

El silencio se instaló en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place por un instante que pareció eterno. Hermione los miró de hito en hito a la espera de algún mensaje que no llegaba.

Ginny abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra Harry le pidió que la dejara a solas con Hermione.

Su esposa sabía cuándo podía discutir y cuando no. Con la frase "voy a ver cómo están los niños" se retiró de la cocina y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Ya la llamarían cuando terminaran.

Harry hundió la mirada de sus ojos verdes, en los que llameaba un amor sin nombre y sin fin, en los marrones de su amiga. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Cuando por fin habló, preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo amo Harry, aún después de años sin verlo, sin saber nada de él, lo amo.

-Y estás dispuesta a llegar a dónde sea que esté y encontrarte con que está felizmente casado y con una parva de pequeñas serpientes como él –le dijo casi con rudeza. Pero sin dejar de acariciarle la mano.

La ex Gryffindor eludió su mirada. No había pensado en eso. Un dolor extraño se esparció en su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era verdad, no pensó en ello y no quería hacerlo. Miró a su amigo con reproche contenido. Y comenzó a levantarse. Rápidamente, Harry se lo impidió. La abrazó y con una mano en la nuca de la castaña, incrustó su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se dejó llevar por la marea de angustia que la azotaba y lágrimas calientes mojaron el torso desnudo del hombre que la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¡Harry, oh Harry! –exclamaba la compañera de tantas aventuras, la única hermana que tuvo, su alma gemela, la mujer a la que le confiaría su vida. La mujer por la que daría la vida sin dudarlo un instante.

-Haremos esto –anunció Harry- irás a la región de Valaquia, en las afueras de Brasov…

-Harry, sé donde vive uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Ok, lo sé, perdóname. Es que te siento tan desorientada que creo que necesitas la guía Michelin.

Hermione rió suavemente y se desprendió de su abrazo.

-Gracias, Harry. No sé que haría sin ti. Por favor, continúa –lo exhortó.

Siguieron hablando durante horas. En algún momento entre la oscuridad y el amanecer, se les volvió a unir Ginny. Los tres fueron armando un itinerario de lugares y charlas que dejara más tranquila a la castaña. Eso incluía hablar con el ministro para comunicarle que la jefa del Departamento de Inefables se tomaría las vacaciones postergadas y desaparecería por un tiempo; explicarle a Theo que "su" Hermione se iría pero que volvería (era increíble, Theo era tan protector con ella como Harry y Ron aún después de las calabazas que su antigua novia le había dado); avisarle a Snape que su socia del laboratorio de pociones más importante de Inglaterra se iría a Rumania y que a la vuelta hablaría personalmente con él para darle los detalles del asunto completo; trasladar a sus plantas y mascotas a La Madriguera. Esa era la mejor decisión. Erasmus sería feliz persiguiendo gnomos de jardín y sus plantas no morirían por escasez de agua.

Con todo bajo control Harry cargó el cuerpo menudo de la chica que se había quedado profundamente dormida y la llevó a la habitación que tenía destinada en su casa para ella. La colocó con cuidado en la cama, la desvistió y la arropó. Se quedó observándola con cariño y preocupación. Ginny se coló detrás de él con la intención de desvestir a Granger pero notó que Harry ya lo había hecho. No sintió celos. Ella sabía claramente que la clase de lazo que unía al Trío Dorado era algo que les incumbía sólo a ellos y que la confianza que habían desarrollado a lo largo de siete años de aventuras era tan maravillosa como la magia misma.

…oOo…

Hermione llegó a Brasov, esa preciosa ciudad medieval en la región de Valaquia, y decidió caminar la distancia que la separaba de la encantadora casita de piedra y madera donde vivían Ron, Luna y los niños. Llegó para el festejo de la _"Dragobete"_, un 24 de febrero, el día autóctono de los enamorados.

Una oleada de nostalgia la hizo estremecer y se toco los labios recordando el único beso que compartió con su pálida serpiente.

Al cabo de media hora se adentró por el sendero que conducía a la puerta de entrada. Enmarcada en un paisaje de ensueño, Hermione siguió avanzando y antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta ésta se abrió y salieron los diablillos al grito de "tía Herm, tía Herm".

Ron estaba en la reserva de dragones y Luna la esperaba con una taza de café aromatizado con vainilla, un vasito de _tuica_ y una deliciosa tarta de jengibre y baclava, un dulce típico de la zona. Los aromas de la cocina sumados a la cálida bienvenida hicieron que Hermione se pusiera a llorar abrazada a su querida Luna que le daba palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda mientras susurraba cosas fantásticas acerca de la influencia de las vibraciones vampíricas en la región, culpables, según ella de sus sentidos exacerbados. Logró hacerla reír y con eso se dio por satisfecha.

Hermione se deleitaba en la tibieza del hogar que Luna y Ron habían creado cuando de pronto se echó a reír. Había visto un pergamino colgado en la pared que decía:

_Mulţumescu-ţi ţie Doamne_

_c-am mâncat şi iar mi-e foame_

Y debajo la traducción:

_Gracias mi Señor_

_por haber comido y por seguir teniendo hambre_

La risa de la ex Gryffindor atrajo la atención de su rubia amiga que cuando descubrió el motivo de su alegría, comentó:

-Aquí en Rumania el tema de la comida es importante, hay cantidad de proverbios y dichos referidos al tema. Debe haber sido por eso que Ronnie se enamoró de este lugar –dijo sonriendo-, al fin y al cabo, a él le aplica este otro, escucha:

_-Dragostea trece prin stomac, _que quiere decir "el amor pasa a través del estómago".

Rieron hasta que les saltaron lágrimas de los ojos. Cuando pudieron parar, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación que le había preparado para acomodar sus cosas. Descansó un rato y luego tomó un baño.

Un rato después, Luna trajinaba lavando los trastos y Hermione revolvía su tercera taza de café con una cucharita con mango de dragón, absorta en las ondas que se dibujaban en la superficie del oscuro líquido. Los niños estaban afuera jugando con cosas que sólo ellos veían.

-Amiga, –la llamó la rubia tocándole levemente el hombro para atraer su atención- soy toda oídos.

-Encontré a Draco –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione se había dado cuenta, hace mucho, que Luna parecía saber cosas que los demás ni siquiera alcanzaban a intuir; y quería ver la reacción de su extraña amiga-. Está en New Orleans. Lo descubrí gracias a…

-Sí, ya sé.

-¿Ya sabes?

-Claro, tú misma me lo explicaste –la miró extrañada- el hechizo que tú inventaste, ese en el que estuviste trabando tan duro cuando volvimos a Hogwarts luego de la guerra.

-¡Ah! Cierto, te lo había comentado…

-¿Hay cierta decepción en tu voz o sólo me parece?

-Es que esperaba una de tus revelaciones –admitió Hermione ruborizada.

-¿Qué hiciste con Mei? –le preguntó. El cambio abrupto de tema desconcertó a la castaña.

-La envié con Draco, como el viaje es largo pensé que llegaríamos casi juntas… No sé cuántos días me quedaré aquí.

Los ojos de Luna, de un pálido azul refulgieron y su mirada se tornó difusa. Parpadeó un par de veces y comentó que tendría que haber traído consigo a su hembra de halcón peregrino.

-Llegará con él antes que tú. Algo te retendrá aquí –añadió sin darle tiempo a preguntar qué quiso decir.

-¿Qué…?

-Mmh… no lo sé, Hermione, no lo sé.

El resto del día transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas de los niños, y paseo por los alrededores.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a la casa. El frío los hizo correr en busca de la protección del calor del hogar.

Una vez adentro, Hermione se dedicó a perseguir a su ahijado Elliot y a su hermana Druscilla para llevarlos a la tina y darles un buen baño, caliente y relajante mientras le contaba historias de princesas y dragones.

Luego de cenar, hizo que se lavaran los dientes, los acostó y les leyó un cuento. No lo terminó que ya estaban dormidos. Apagó la luz, y salió entornando la puerta.

Bajaba por la escalera cuando oyó una exclamación de Luna seguida de unos fuertes sollozos. Bajó corriendo el tramo que faltaba y salió disparada hacia la puerta de entrada. Allí estaba Charlie, tan fuerte y sólido como lo recordaba, abrazando a Luna. Un rayo de comprensión atravesó su mente. "No, no, no –gritaba interiormente-que nada le haya pasado a Ron".

Como pudo separó a Luna de Charlie y los tres se dirigieron a la cómoda sala de estar. Luna se arrebujó contra Hermione que le acariciaba los suaves cabellos rubios mientras miraba al hermano de Ron en busca de una explicación a la vez que luchaba por retener las lágrimas.

-No sé muy bien cómo sucedió. Yo estaba con mi grupo en otra parcela tratando de controlar a unos dragones chinos particularmente agresivos. Ron estaba en la cueva de un colacuerno húngaro cuyos huevos estaban por abrirse. La madre tenía una garra lastimada y él iba a curarla. Ron estaba acompañado por Ioan Lovinescu. Ellos dos solos porque lo que tenían que hacer no era arriesgado y esa hembra era una de las más domesticadas. Ioan siempre bromeaba y decía que estaba "bajo el embrujo Weasley" –explicó Charlie.

Pero Hermione estaba ansiosa y toda esa maraña de palabras no se acercaba a lo que ella necesitaba oír. Con un gesto desdeñoso apuró al hermano de su amigo para que fuera al meollo del asunto.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que gracias a Merlín, Ioan demostró unos reflejos increíbles y pudo lanzar un _absolutus protego_ gracias al cual no lo mató en el acto; pero las heridas son graves. Está en un coma inducido para que los sanadores puedan trabajar sin arriesgar todavía más sus funciones vitales.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó sin un rastro de debilidad. La leona en ella había surgido en todo su esplendor.

-En el Hospital Mágico Carol I, en Bucarest. Pero, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Charlie, ¿te olvidas quién soy? Inefable y experta en pociones, si no saco a Ron de ésta dejo de llamarme Hermione Granger. Cuando Luna despierte dile que tenía razón. Mi estancia aquí no será breve. –Y dicho esto desapareció con un plop rumbo a Bucarest.

…oOo…


	9. Amistad

**Disclaimer**: lo que no es de JK es mío.

Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews!

Los días pasaban y Granger no aparecía. Snape parecía un león enjaulado. Draco no sabía qué le pasaba a ese hombre que representaba lo más parecido a un padre que alguna vez tuvo.

La conversación que tuvo con su ex pupilo fue larga, por momentos tormentosa y finalmente, liberadora, porque si bien al principio Draco se enfureció cuando se enteró del hechizo que portaba, terminó comprendiendo los motivos de Hermione y Severus.

También se enojó cuando supo que el ministro faltó a su palabra al revelarle a Snape su paradero. Pero, como Severus le señaló, reconoció que le había pedido demasiado a un hombre que desde el vamos estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo, así que pedirle silencio absoluto era como solicitarle que lo dejara a la deriva.

Lo que el actual director de Hogwarts le ocultó, y en vista de los días transcurridos se felicitó por haberlo hecho, es que, desde el momento en que él realizó magia –aunque fuera involuntaria-, Hermione sabía perfectamente dónde se hallaba.

Eso era lo que lo tenía a maltraer y con un humor de perro pulgoso.

Una tarde en la que estaban guardando en sus respectivos viales las distintas pociones que habían elaborado, Draco abordó a su amigo, dispuesto a sonsacarle qué era lo que lo tenía tan impaciente y ceñudo.

-Nada, Draco. Lo que sucede es que tengo que volver a Hogwarts, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Fuiste testigo de mis conversaciones con Longbottom y Flitwick.

-En las que te decían que todo estaba en orden – subrayó Draco.

-Sí, sí –contestó distraídamente- lo que quieras, pero debo volver. Y al mismo tiempo me quiero quedar porque…

-¿Porqué…? –lo apremió.

-… Acompañarte me parece un buen motivo –declaró.

Draco no quedó convencido con esa aseveración pero decidió no insistir, no lograría nada con ello. Dispuesto a disfrutar de la compañía de su ex profesor, dedicó el tiempo restante a ponerse al día con todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Salvo el ítem Granger, hablaron de todo.

Si la añoranza ganó el corazón de Draco, lo ocultó lo suficientemente bien. Al fin y al cabo, había construido una vida bastante agradable en New Orleans. Casi buena. Allí se sentía necesario. Tenía su mansión, venida a menos es cierto, pero suya; a Mama Dulcie, a su halcón y algunas personas que superaban la categoría de conocidos sin llegar a ser amigos.

A principios de marzo, el ex espía de la orden del Fénix abandonó Oak Alley pero no para dirigirse a Escocia, tal como le había dicho a Draco; primero tenía unos asuntos impostergables en Londres, debía averiguar dónde diablos se había metido esa mocosa inconciente. Hermione Granger debía prepararse para una filípica de proporciones bíblicas.

Se despidió con pesar y prometió que vendría a visitarlo cada vez que se le presentara la ocasión. Aunque también lo conminó a viajar a Inglaterra, "no puedes actuar como un desterrado toda la vida", le espetó. Dicho esto, tomó el peine que había convertido en traslador y con el típico tirón en el estómago, desapareció de la vista de Draco.

Un gran vacío se instaló en el pecho de Draco. Y recordó el día que abandonó Inglaterra para instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Llegó al aeropuerto con dos valijas y un bolso de mano. Solo en una multitud. Varias personas lo golpearon en su apuro y mascullaron una disculpa. Draco sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor. Nadie despidiéndose de él. Y las consecuencias de su vida pasada, de las elecciones que lo llevaron a ese punto crucial de su vida le cayeron encima con el peso de una lápida. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de la realidad, estaba solo en el mundo. Solo.

…oOo…

Severus iba de un lado a otro, sin parar, bajo la mirada imperturbable de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Refunfuñaba y le lanzaba miradas airadas hasta que finalmente lo increpó:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre darle permiso para irse sin ponerlo antes en mi conocimiento?

-Soy el Ministro, Snape, no tengo que informarte qué decisiones tomo en relación al personal que tengo a mi cargo. Hermione me pidió permiso para tomarse vacaciones. Le debíamos muchos días, decidió tomarlos. Estaba en su derecho. Pese a todo le pregunté el motivo de tan intempestivo pedido… –antes de que pudiera continuar, Snape lo interrumpió. La palabra intempestivo le gustó.

-¿Y cuando fue eso? –preguntó casi con una sonrisa. Shacklebolt lo miró confundido pero respondió.

-…el 17 de febrero, creo. Llegó tarde al ministerio, eso me llamó la atención. Arregló un par de cosas y se vino derecho a verme.

-¿Cómo estaba?¿Te dijo a dónde iría?

-Se la veía alterada, ansiosa. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, me dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cuestiones muy personales. Después, agregó que en principio pasaría por Rumania. Yo no necesito saber más detalles. No tenía la obligación de hacer una enumeración de los hitos de su viaje. ¡Por Merlín, Snape, es una bruja adulta y yo no soy su padre! –casi chilló el ministro.

-Entiendo, entiendo –Snape estaba ensimismado, el entrecejo fruncido y paseando otra vez por el despacho-. Fue a Rumania, seguro a ver a los Weasleys –murmuraba-. A despedirse, claro y de allí a … Pero tuvo tiempo de llegar mientras yo todavía permanecía en el lugar…

Kingsley estaba en un dilema, no sabía si debía llevar al héroe de la Segunda Guerra a San Mungo para internarlo en el piso de los que han perdido la razón de manera irrecuperable o darle un golpe en la nuca para que dejara de ondear su túnica al ritmo de su frenético andar por su despacho, porque si seguía así iba a hacer una agujero en la alfombra.

-¡Deja de murmurar de una maldita vez y dime qué demonios sucede! –Kingsley había perdido los papeles por completo.

-Hermione encontró a Draco –informó con el esbozo de una sonrisa.

El moreno se desplomó en su sillón.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo- ya estoy viejo para estos trotes. Es hora de que deje mi cargo. Theo Nott será mi sucesor. ¿Cómo lo ves?

-Excelente, –contestó de inmediato el Director de Hogwarts- excelente elección. Ese muchacho hará un buen trabajo. Un placer hablar contigo –afirmó contento y sin más se marchó.

Cuando salió de allí fue hasta la oficina de Potter. Tuvo que esperarlo porque estaba en una reunión.

-¡Profesor! –exclamó Harry cuando lo vio. Y se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó. Severus nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a la expresividad del hijo de Lily, pero era bienvenida para un viejo Slytherin solitario y mañoso como él.

-Me enteré de que dejaste el colegio por unos días. Espero que encuentres todo en orden. Sé que Neville ha hecho un buen trabajo sustituyéndote.

Si las cosas no hubieran cambiado en el mundo mágico, ese comentario de Harry sólo podría ser expresado en un universo alterno. Pero no. Era aquí y ahora, en marzo del año 2010.

-No vengo a hablar de eso, Harry –apuntó Snape- quiero saber dónde está Hermione. Y por qué no está con Draco.

-Teníamos previsto hablar contigo, pero te habías esfumado. En serio –le dijo con la misma cara de culpa que tenía en Hogwarts cuando era un estudiante y se olvidaba de hacer una tarea-, estaba en la lista –añadió presuroso al ver como relampagueaban los ojos de su ex profesor.

-¿Qué lista?

Y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se sentó y empezó a contarle.

…oOo…

El Director del Hospital Mágico Carol I de Bucarest no cabía en sí de gozo. La renombrada especialista en pociones y Jefa del Departamento de Inefables del Ministerio de la Magia de Gran Bretaña, estaba allí, en su hospital.

-… por supuesto, contará con lo que necesite, estaremos a su disposición.

Lo primero que hizo ni bien llegó a Bucarest, aún antes de buscar dónde alojarse, fue visitar a su amigo. Ron se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Y nadie sabía por qué. Las heridas que le produjo la colacuerno habían sido graves pero ya estaban casi curadas. Los huesos rotos se habían regenerado y en la cara apenas si le habían quedado unas delgadas cicatrices que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Sin embargo la taquicardia seguía aumentando, sus labios estaban cada vez más azules, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, calambres…todo indicaba que en su cuerpo obraba un veneno. Pero ¿cuál? Y por el aspecto del pelirrojo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo.

Hermione no era sanadora, pero era bioquímica. Ante la mirada atenta de los medimagos que estaban atendiendo a Ron, descubrió su brazo, buscó una vena y le sacó sangre. Pidió un laboratorio donde pudiera trabajar sola y sin interrupciones y se dispuso a hacer todos los análisis mágicos y muggles que se le vinieron a la mente.

La leona sentía que las horas se estiraban en minutos eternos y la espera la ponía frenética. Cuando por fin obtuvo los primeros resultados, se decepcionó un poco, esperaba más. Efectivamente, había un veneno circulando por las venas de su amigo. Todavía ignoraba cuál. Aunque sabía que no provenía de un ofidio. Era algo.

Salió del laboratorio y habló nuevamente con los sanadores. Les pidió detalles. Cómo eran las heridas, en qué parte específica del cuerpo se hallaban, si vieron algo que les llamara la atención. Nada. Decidió examinar ella misma a su amigo. Concienzudamente recorrió cada centímetro de piel pecosa y gris, conteniendo las lágrimas al ver a su queridísimo amigo en ese estado. Y finalmente halló algo, una marca que no terminaba de sanar, en el pliegue que se formaba en la axila, tapada por el vello. Llamó a los medimagos y les mostró lo que había descubierto. Lo examinaron y encontraron una astilla gruesa de madera y el rastro de una hoja del mismo árbol.

Hermione se llevó la astilla para analizarla. Era madera de tejo. Altamente venenosa, mortal si entraba en el torrente sanguíneo y no se aplicaba de inmediato un antídoto.

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Ronald. Luna ya había llegado y también Harry. No tuvo tiempo de saludarlos. Gritó pidiendo un bezoar, esperaba que la ingesta de la piedra le diera tiempo a preparar el antídoto y salió disparada otra vez al laboratorio. Luna se quedó anonadada, pero luego se concentró otra vez en su esposo.

Harry corrió atrás de la castaña.

-Pedí que no me molesten –gritó la chica.

-Soy yo, tranquila Hermione –replicó Harry-, ¿qué sucede, qué tiene Ron?

-Está envenenado con tejo. Cuando el dragón hembra lo atacó y lo arrojó lejos debe haber caído sobre uno. No está muerto todavía porque es él, es Ron, tozudo como pocos y fuerte, gracias a Morgana que es fuerte. Nunca más lo retaré por su forma de comer –dijo entre lágrimas Hermione. Mientras manipulaba distintos objetos con el fin de preparar en antídoto.

Harry la dejó trabajar en silencio. Siempre admiró la capacidad de Hermione para trabajar bajo presión. Él le debía la vida a sus amigos, pero especialmente, a ella. Y ahora Ron también. Se encargaría de que Hermione se marchara ni bien Ronald saliera de la crisis. Merecía encontrar a Draco, saber qué fue de él y averiguar si podían tener una vida juntos.

Antes de que el contraveneno estuviera listo, se abocó a la elaboración de una poción estimulante cardíaca, distinta a la tradicional. La situación era extrema, por lo tanto, precisaba soluciones concluyentes. Su cerebro se afanaba a una velocidad descomunal buscando los ingredientes necesarios para mejorar la fórmula, rehacer las combinaciones, hallar los movimientos precisos para hacerla más efectiva. Cuando la terminó se la dio a Harry para que se la llevara a los medimagos con precisas instrucciones de administración.

Cuando Harry volvió esperaba encontrarla descansando. Pero no, seguía allí esforzándose sobre el caldero. Transpirada, agotada y con el pelo absolutamente enmarañado. No la veía así desde Hogwarts y un ramalazo de ternura lo hizo estremecer. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

-Basta, Hermione. Descansa –la urgió.

-No puedo Harry.

-Sí puedes, Ron está mejor. Ve a comprobarlo por ti misma.

Los dos amigos corrieron por el pasillo y entraron a la habitación. Luna se arrojó a los brazos de Hermione y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi la asfixia. "Gracias, gracias, gracias", repetía sin cesar.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo de Luna y fue hacia Ron. Lo recorrió con la mirada, tocó su piel para comprobar su textura, buscó la herida provocada por la astilla, ya no estaba. Los labios de Ron habían recuperado el color rosáceo, sus pecas resaltaban, su respiración acompasada y la falta de calambres le indicaban que lo peor había pasado. Su amigo viviría. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Con una cansada sonrisa de satisfacción, anunció:

-Bueno, ahora que Ronnie está mejor, volveré al laboratorio.

-Eso sí que no –sentenció Harry- te vas directo al hotel. Debes descansar. No tienes ni idea de cuántas horas han pasado ¿no?

La Inefable lo miró confundida.

-Veintisiete horas, Hermione.

-Pero, tú no entiendes Harry –protestó.

-En este momento lo único que entiendo es que tú tienes que descansar. No me obligues a llevarte a la rastra, Hermione.

-Harry tiene razón –terció Luna y Charlie apoyó con un gesto las palabras-. Has hecho todo lo pudiste y más, salvaste a mi marido no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte. Debes descansar.

-Es mi amigo, Luna, no iba a dejarlo morir si podía evitarlo –dijo otra vez al borde de las lágrimas.

-Y porque somos amigos es que queremos que descanses.

-No tengo hotel –comentó.

-Te alojas en el mismo que yo. Ginny está por llegar, tu habitación es la contigua a la nuestra. La 233. Vamos juntos, a-ho-ra –finalizó amenazante.

-Está bien –concedió- pero descansaré unas horas y volveré, tengo que trabajar en otra poción. Luna, dile a los sanadores que chequeen la función renal y el hígado. Pueden quedar secuelas, por eso es que tengo que volver, las pociones para los riñones son efectivas pero no hay ninguna específica para daños provocados por venenos. No sé cómo se nos pasó por alto esto a Severus y a mí –exclamó asombrada.

-Genio y figura hasta el final –esas fueron las primeras palabras, débiles, roncas y desafinadas, de Ron.

-¡Ronald! –gritó la castaña y sin darle tiempo a Luna, se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le llenó de besos el rostro pecoso.

-Luna, sácame a esta loca de encima –pidió Ron entre risas extenuadas y con gemidos de molestia, pero aún así, contento-. Gracias por salvarme la vida –agregó ya serio y con los ojos humedecidos dirigiéndose a Hermione-, gracias.

-Gracias a ti por no rendirte –le contestó.

Harry y ella salieron del Hospital. El moreno la llevaba abrazada por los hombros y ambos miraban la pintoresca Bucarest de camino al hotel.

Hermione durmió casi dos días seguidos. Cuando se despertó estaba desorientada. Se levantó y empezó a recordar. Sonrió. El estómago rugió de hambre pero decidió darse un reparador baño primero. Llenó la bañera a la temperatura justa, le agregó aceites de gardenia y sándalo y se hundió en el agua dispuesta a dejar que sus sentimientos vagaran lejos de allí. Se preguntó, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca, si la fuerza de sus emociones llegarían hasta él.

…oOo…


	10. Tan lejos y tan cerca

**Disclaimer: **nada del universo Potter me pertenece salvo esta historia.

Chicas, se acerca el final! En el próximo chap: lemmon, amor, encuentros, aclaraciones, lo que estaban esperando las que ya leyeron todos estos capítulos que en realidad eran uno solo.

Mientras tanto disfruten de este.

Gracias por leerme!

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

**Tan lejos y tan cerca**

El equinoccio de primavera ya había pasado y Hermione continuaba en Rumania. Su sentido de la responsabilidad y la lealtad a sus amigos eran señales que la distinguían y hasta que no terminara con lo que se había propuesto no se iría.

A los pocos días de la recuperación de Ron, se les unió Snape. Los dos elaboraron un elixir regenerador de las funciones renales afectadas por venenos. Decidieron ir más allá y combinaron en un solo elixir venenos de origen vegetal, animal y mineral, que comprometían a tres lugares del cuerpo (riñones, hígado y corazón) y lo patentaron como Elixir CorporisTrifariam.

Severus creyó que luego de ese éxito contundente y fulminante, su joven socia daría por terminada su estadía y partiría a reunirse con Draco. De hecho, le anunció que ya tenía todo listo para que volvieran juntos a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Hermione decidió quedarse unos días más. Deseaba disfrutar de sus amigos ahora que Ron había recuperado la salud. Pronto se les unirían Ginny y Harry y planeaban recorrer el curso del Danubio desde Galati hasta Baviera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Draco? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, Granger, porque sé perfectamente que tuviste que darte cuenta.

El tono de su ex profesor la asustó como en sus mejores épocas escolares. Y esclava de su instinto, escupió la verdad:

-No lo sé. No sé qué voy a hacer con Draco. Vine hasta aquí a despedirme de Ron y Luna, pasar unos días con mi ahijado e irme a New Orleans. Pero todo lo que pasó…me agobió y me absorbió por completo.

-Te comprendo, pero ya pasó. Ya todo está bajo control. Nada te detiene aquí –aseguró taladrándola con sus ojos negros como el ónix.

-Tengo miedo –confesó con la cabeza gacha. Las manos hechas un nudo de tan nerviosa y abatida que estaba.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione! ¿Miedo de qué? ¿A qué?

-Pasaron…¿cuánto? ¿seis años? ¿siete? En mi mundo eso es una vida. Él bien pudo haber rearmado su historia, tener una hermosa familia, una mujer a la cual amar y que lo ame…

Severus rompió el aire con una carcajada amarga.

-Esto es mi culpa –afirmó-. Debería habértelo dicho hace años.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

-Siempre supe dónde estaba Draco –musitó.

La castaña sintió que un revoltijo de sensaciones, dolorosas, crueles, le despedazaba el alma. Corrió hacia Snape con los puños cerrados y le golpeó el pecho una y otra vez mientras él la dejaba hacer hasta que, finalmente, cuando ya sin fuerzas comenzó a deslizarse, la sostuvo y la abrazó. Le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras de afecto. Hermione era lo más parecido a una hija que podía tener y Draco lo mismo. Y en ese momento la culpa hizo mella en él.

-Por qué, por qué, por qué no me lo mencionaste –repetía sin cesar.

-Evidentemente, me equivoqué. Cuando a Draco le devolvieron la varita yo no supe hasta que fue tarde, que había resuelto marcharse de Inglaterra. Luego, pensé que tomó la decisión correcta. Había ideas, sentimientos, sensaciones que debía analizar, descartar, madurar. Sinceramente, supuse que una vez terminado ese proceso volvería.

-Pero no lo hizo –intervino tajante.

-No. Olvidé que, a veces, el dolor es tan intenso que no nos da respiro y hacemos lo que podemos con él –adujo mirándola con la vista nublada por recuerdos antiguos-. Lo vigilé sin que él lo notara –continuó-y los años fueron pasando casi sin advertirlo… Tú… Al principio te mostraste tan compuesta, tan en tu centro, tan inquebrantable, tan Granger que creí que lo habías superado. Mucho tiempo después, la forma en que elegiste vivir tu vida consiguió que captara la esencia de todo esto.

-Sigo sin comprender –insistió Hermione.

-Cuando por fin reconocí que ustedes dos estaban juntos sin saberlo, creí que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Al paso que íbamos, parecía que Draco nunca más iba a volver a hacer magia. Entonces aproveché la oportunidad que me brindaba la muerte de sus padres. Una noticia tan espantosa por las circunstancias que rodearon esas muertes ameritaba mi presencia. El día que llegó la lechuza, fue también el día que en Draco hizo magia de manera accidental. Si yo me di cuenta, tú también. Concluí que irías a él tan pronto pudieras. –Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro, echándole furtivas miradas, nervioso y ceñudo-.

Hermione y Severus sostuvieron una larga charla en la que intercambiaron ideas y reproches a partes iguales. Agotados de argumentar y discutir palmo a palmo por cada palabra dicha, tomaron una decisión. Él volvería al colegio. Ella a Londres luego del paseo. "No lo pienso suspender", vociferó, "al fin y al cabo él también podría haberme buscado antes, él sabía dónde encontrarme, aquí la única que permaneció ignorante de todo fui yo". Snape sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero temía que la leona se dejara llevar por el orgullo Gryffindor que la estaba atenazando y sumado a su probada terquedad, las consecuencias serían nefastas para ambos. Sabiendo que no podría conseguir más nada, al menos de momento, se marchó no sin antes decirle algo que la dejó estática y muda:

-Eres como una hija para mí y él también –le dijo acariciando levemente su mejilla-. Les fallé a los dos sacando conclusiones apresuradas, interpretando arbitrariamente los hechos, pero están a tiempo de encontrarse y construir la felicidad que ambos se merecen –dicho esto, se dio vuelta dejándola envuelta en un silencio pasmado que disfrutó enormemente. No siempre alguien conseguía callar a la más digna representante de Gryffindor.

…oOo…

**Finales de marzo, 2010**

La primavera llegó a Oak Valley acompañada de una hembra de halcón peregrino. Mei se había instalado en un roble cerca de la entrada y Axis había enloquecido.

Los chillidos del ave asustaron a Draco que decidió seguirlo para ver a dónde lo llevaba. No tuvo que andar mucho porque de pronto un revuelo de hojas y plumas batalló en el aire. Alzó la mirada y vio a los dos halcones peleando. Eran aves preciosas, majestuosas, inteligentes, certeras y muy veloces. Tuvo miedo de que se hicieran daño y entonces llamó a su halcón, que obedeció con infinito desagrado. Voló hasta el puño descubierto de Draco y no hizo nada por minimizar el rasguño que le provocó con las garras. El rubio sabía que Axis lo hizo a propósito y hubiera jurado que el otro halcón le dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno. Una sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios recordando a la dueña de una mirada así. Agitó la cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos y dedicó el resto de la tarde a convencer al pájaro foráneo a bajarse de la rama que había elegido para instalarse. Axis, ofendido, se perdió en el cielo primaveral, dispuesto a volver cuando tuviera ganas.

-Eres una muchacha –comentó Draco cuando consiguió que Mei bajara y se posara suavemente en su brazo-. ¿Te gusta Axis? A que caíste rendida a los pies del encanto Malfoy – le dijo con aire juguetón.

Mama Dulcie lo miraba desde la galería con una enorme sonrisa. Ella intuía que las cosas estaban por cambiar, lo sentía en los huesos. No sabía cuándo pero sí que era para mejor. Y en vistas a esa certidumbre resolvió que no se entrometería más en las relaciones de Draco y esas muchachas que de un tiempo a esta parte, revoloteaban a su alrededor de forma constante sin que su niño hiciera nada para alejarlas. Ya pronto aparecería su _bele_ y Draco sería feliz. Y con ese alegre pensamiento, entró a la mansión a seguir con sus tareas.

…oOo…

De vuelta en Londres, Hermione se sumergió en una vorágine laboral que la dejaba aturdida y agotada.

Mediaba mayo. Harry y Ginny estaban preocupados y las cartas iban y venían entre ellos y Ron y Luna, buscando una forma de ayudar a la castaña a enfrentar el pasado, asumir el presente y esbozar el futuro.

-¿Sabes qué necesita Hermione? –le preguntó Ginny a su marido y se respondió- necesita que el Trío Dorado se reúna otra vez y se esconda bajo la capa a pergeñar una aventura que la obligue a romper cien reglas con la ayuda de sus amigos.

-¿Tú crees? –respondió Harry con escepticismo-. Nada de lo que le dijimos con Ron mientras duró el viaje que hicimos todos juntos sirvió de nada. Está en sus trece, convencida de que todo el mundo le mintió y que Draco ya no la quiere.

-Tú puedes ausentarte del Ministerio unos días, vete a buscar a Ron y llévense a Herms unos días. Solos los tres. Antes de que Theo se decida a volver a luchar por ella.

-No estaría mal –le contestó Harry- al menos Theodore siempre estuvo. Y es un buen hombre. La merece. Y es mi amigo –y con eso quiso dar por zanjado el asunto, pero su bella e imperiosa consorte no lo permitió.

-¡Al demonio con Theo! No lo consiguió en tantos años, no lo va a conseguir ahora.

-No lo sabes – le respondió de mal humor-, tal vez si no nos entrometemos…

-¡Pues yo me voy a entrometer! –anunció decidida la pelirroja. Esa noche Harry Potter durmió muy solo y muy frío.

Ginny esperó pacientemente a que llegara el sábado. Su amiga la estaba aguardando en el departamento que compartieron por algunos años. Le pidió a Hermione que la acompañara a comprarse ropa al negocio de Lavander y Parvati. Habían alcanzado un gran éxito con su tienda de modas que tenía sucursales por toda Inglaterra y las ciudades más importantes de Europa.

-Siempre vas sola –le dijo la castaña tratando de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de su amiga.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera porque ellas están allí.

-¿Cómo que están allí?

-Dime, Hermione, ¿dónde demonios te compras la ropa?

-Ginny, no digas idioteces, tú sabes que me compro la ropa muggle y las túnicas en los mismos lugares que tú, lugares a los que me arrastraste después de decidir que mi vestimenta era un completo desastre.

-Bueno, debes admitir que desde que intervine tu vestuario estás muy guapa –dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Ginny, que no tengo todo el día y la paciencia escasea.

-¡Ja! Paciencia, tú no tienes idea de lo que quiere decir esa palabra…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –gritó dolida Hermione- cuando eres conciente de que esperé y esperé tanto tiempo.

-Eso no es paciencia, es resignación –afirmó implacable su pecosa amiga-. Y déjame agregar, para tu conocimiento y por si no lo intuías siquiera, que sí, que en parte tienes razón. Draco no te buscó, pero tú tampoco a él. Los dos se conformaron y aceptaron las cosas que sucedieron como si fuera un destino insoslayable. Vaya Merlín a saber por qué estúpidas razones, no vienen al caso y no me interesan. Pero algo es seguro, no hay ni hubo una maldita confabulación que los mantuviera alejados, fueron ustedes mismos, y sus miedos y sus patéticas razones.

Ginny estaba enfurecida y si bien sabía que más tarde se iba a arrepentir del modo en que le dijo las cosas, su arrebato terminó en una brusca desaparición, pero antes de desvanecerse en el aire por completo, le gritó que se metiera su ayuda en el bolsillo, "yo puedo enfrentarme sola a esas arpías".

Extrañamente, esa ira, ese desborde emocional era lo que necesita la leona para despertar del sopor. No tardó cinco minutos en aparecerse en la casa de Harry, pero allí no había nadie. Optó por dirigirse a La Madriguera, seguro estaban allí.

Estaban casi todos los Weasleys, incluido Ron. Finalmente, Harry había meditado las palabras de su esposa y le pidió a su amigo que viniera a Londres para montar el operativo "Salvemos a Hermione de sí misma".

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó sin siquiera decir buenas tardes.

-¿Dónde dejaste tus modales, Hermione?

-¡Ron! –y corrió a abrazar a su amigo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Luna? ¿Y los niños?

-Ginny está en la tienda de Lavander y Parvati –intervino Harry extrañado- suponía que estaban juntas.

Hermione se sonrojó y murmuró algo que sonó a "pensé que era una tonta excusa".

Harry le preguntó si su apasionada, impetuosa e impulsiva esposa estaba muy enojada. Ella le confirmó que más que enojada estaba fúrica.

-Hermione, prepárate a vaciar tu bóveda de Gringotts, porque, te aviso, esta cuenta de ropa la pagas tú.

Y no terminó de decir esas palabras que Ginny apareció en el medio del jardín con más bolsas de las que podía cargar y una expresión que hubiera convertido en piedra a la propia Medusa.

…oOo…

Las noches de Draco se habían convertido en un ciclo de mujeres sin fin, prácticamente ahogado en bourbon y amaneceres sórdidos al lado de _voyous_ a las que no conocía y si las conocía, no le importaban.

Las resacas eran mortales sobretodo porque Mama Dulcie no hacía nada para mejorarlas.

-Tú te lo buscas, tú te lo quitas –le decía enojada y se iba meneando la cabeza. Ella intentaba no sucumbir a la tristeza que le producía ver así a su niño, solo y perdido. Ya estaba empezando a odiar a esa _bele_ que no se dignaba a aparecer.

Estaba tan distraída que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando vio salir de la chimenea a Snape. Ni bien controló el síncope, lo encaró enérgica:

-¡A poco que llega! ¿Sabe lo que hizo en este tiempo? Emborracharse hasta la inconciencia. Y andar de _voyou_ en _voyou_. Sin cuidarse, estoy segura. Vaya Dios a saber qué enfermedad se va agarrar si sigue así.

Ver a semejante matrona alterada es un espectáculo que puede dejar sin habla al más mentado. Y Severus no fue la excepción.

-Ande, vaya, está tirado ahí afuera, en la galería. Haga su magia para despertarlo. Si es que puede –agregó con un mohín de claro disgusto.

El hombre se llevó su imponente presencia a donde la mujer le había indicado. Lo vio desparramado en un amplio sillón de teca, gris y ojeroso.

Lo sacudió con fuerza y Draco abrió un ojo:

-¡Vete! –graznó. Y el aliento ácido llegó hasta la nariz de Snape que la arrugó disgustado.

-Estás ebrio.

Draco intentó moverse pero al hacerlo sintió que miles de agujas perforaban esos pozos profundos y sin vida que alguna vez habían sido sus ojos. Dejó de intentarlo y murmuró, "apaga la maldita luz".

-Soy un excelente mago, el mejor después de Dumbledore, pero no puedo apagar el sol. ¡Levántate! –ordenó- das asco.

-Vete, no te necesito –pronunció con la cadencia típica de los borrachos, y soltó una risita. Pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y se levantó. Su alta y elegante figura se elevó y quiso dar un paso pero se derrumbó soltando más risitas tontas. Su mentor lo atrapó antes de que se diera contra el piso de madera. Lo hizo levitar hasta su dormitorio. Le dio una poción para la resaca y lo dejó dormir a su aire hasta que se recuperara.

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó preguntándose cómo había llegado allí. Desde que se permitió recuperar el tiempo perdido abandonándose entre las piernas de mujeres bien dispuestas que SÍ querían estar con él, Mama Dulcie no movía un dedo para ayudarlo a llegar a su recámara. Lo dejaba allí donde se desplomaba. A veces, si estaba de buen humor y la noche fresca, lo tapaba con una manta, pero nada más.

De a poco fue recordando, un hombre, una nariz ganchuda, magia, poción para la resaca, Snape.

Se adentró en la cocina con gesto avergonzado. Que su maestro, casi un padre, lo haya visto así más las cosas que debía haber pregonado su _ama-mama_… Tendría que pedirle disculpas a ella también.

Desayunaron en silencio. De a poco, Mama Dulcie fue cambiando la expresión de enojo por otra de ternura y preocupación. Hasta que no se aguantó más y lo abrazó fuerte, murmurando en cajún palabras de cariño y protección.

Cuando terminaron salieron al parque y caminaron por un sendero hasta la ribera del río. Se sentaron en un pequeño muelle mirando el curso de agua que plateaba bajo el sol. El hombre mayor rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué te pasó?

Draco tardó unos instantes en contestar. Buscaba dentro de sí las términos precisos. Porque estaba cansado de sentir lástima de sí mismo, de sentir que no era dueño de su propia vida. Y las palabras surgieron a borbotones, le contó de la sensación de profunda soledad que lo embargó cuando él volvió a Inglaterra; que su presencia si bien representó una alegría, le hizo recordar todo lo que alguna vez soñó con tener; que le trajo la memoria de ese año compartido con Granger, del dolor que sintió al saber que se había casado con Theo, pero al mismo tiempo feliz porque tenía dos preciosos niños…

Snape lo miraba estupefacto. No podía articular palabra de la impresión. ¿De dónde había sacado su muchacho semejante mentira? Lo dejó hablar y hablar sin interrumpirlo hasta que depuró su alma rota.

Cuando terminó de exteriorizar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y la fijó en su amigo.

Estaba a punto de opinar, de contestar cada duda, de reparar cada error cuando un ave rapaz revoloteó por encima de sus cabezas, chillando de manera perentoria.

-Deberías educar a tu halcón, Draco –señaló malhumorado por la interrupción. Draco se levantó de un salto y le pidió que lo siguiera.

El ave volaba despacio, guiándolos hacia el centro de un bosquecito cercano a la mansión. Los condujo al árbol en que habían construido su nido. En la rama más alta estaba Mei con sus pichones recién salidos del cascarón.

Magos al fin, llegaron en un momento al sitio indicado por el halcón. Axis frotó su pico contra el de su hembra y rascó con su garra la mano de Draco. Vislumbró que su ave quería que tocara a su cría. Eran tres horribles pichones pelados que tardarían meses en emplumar, pero Malfoy los contempló con cariño.

Si la mirada de Draco encerraba cariño, la de Snape brillaba del más puro asombro. Él conocía a la hembra y Mei, con un suave sonido, lo reconoció a él.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí? –preguntó con cautela.

-Y eso que importancia tiene –rebatió el brujo más joven que no entendía ni el tono ni el porqué de la pregunta.

-Contéstame.

Draco odiaba el tono seco e imperativo que Snape le imprimía a sus palabras cuando quería una respuesta rápida.

-Llegó volando.

-No te hagas el gracioso.

-Tú me preguntaste cómo y yo te respondí –dijo risueño y más serio, añadió-: no sé cómo; un buen día llegó aquí, tal vez se perdió o tal vez encontró a Axis. De hecho, me di cuenta que estaba aquí porque mi halcón se puso loco cuando la vio. Batallaron en el aire. No sé por qué pero ella me recordó desde el primer momento a Hermione. Tiene la misma mirada pavorosa que utiliza cuando quiere mandarte a callar y lo logra.

En el momento en Draco pronunció el nombre tan querido, Mei chilló.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo qué.

-Cuando llegó.

-¡Ah! creo que a mediados de marzo.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Pero si recién llegas, por Merlín.

-Volveré para tu cumpleaños. No falta tanto.

…oOo…

"Estos malditos viajes van a lograr lo que no logró Voldemort, van a matarme. Condenado muchacho", rumiaba Snape mientras se apuraba todo lo que podía para llegar a Londres. Debía hablar con Hermione.

Llegó a su departamento y no la encontró. Frustrado, pateó la puerta. "Piensa, piensa", se dijo, "¿dónde puede estar un sábado por la tarde?".

Severus Snape apareció en La Madriguera en la mitad de una comida al aire libre. Todos lo saludaron con alegría, como si estuvieran esperándolo. Buscó a Hermione y la vio en un rincón del jardín hablando con Ginny. Se dirigió a ella con pasos largos y elásticos. Ese hombre no perdía la apostura bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, el cansancio se le notaba en los ojos.

-¡Severus! –exclamó Hermione- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a reparar un desencuentro.

-Si es por Draco, despreocúpate. Voy a ir. Necesito verlo, saber, para continuar. Si sigo así, en una pausa permanente, voy a enloquecer –le informó serena.

-¿Lo sigues queriendo? ¿Aún después de todos estos años, de todas las experiencias, de la distancia que impuso? ¿Aún cuando tú no moviste cielo y tierra para encontrarlo?

-Él tampoco –contestó entristecida.

-Él tuvo razones –retrucó.

-¿Mejores que las mías?

-Touché. Pero con esa actitud no vas a ningún lado, Hermione –repuso con un dejo de pesar-. Si cuando se encuentren sólo van a terminar reprochándose, no vale la pena.

-Tú viniste a decirme algo –tanteó la castaña.

-…

-Dime lo que sabes, Severus –le rogó suavizando el tono.

Ya había caído la noche cuando Snape se fue, dejando a Hermione absorta y embelesada. Las palabras de su ex profesor calaron hondo en la castaña. Los hechos, por fin revelados, le trajeron cierto sosiego. Es verdad que el tiempo perdido no podría recuperarse, pero todavía eran jóvenes y tenían mucho tiempo por delante. No iba a dejar que los resentimientos y los malos entendidos se siguieran interponiendo entre ellos.

…oOo…


	11. Cuando la soledad termina

**Disclaimer: **salvo la historia, todo lo demás es de JK

Chicas, gracias por leer, me hacen feliz los reviews y también que hayan agregado esta historia a favoritos y los alertas de historia.

Tengo varios fics en proceso, de apoco los voy a ir terminando. Los que me tienen en Author/Alert se enterarán por ese medio.

Para este falta un chap más, pensé que lo publicaba todo pero el tema de la música me está atrasando.

A las chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF:

**Kota**: qué lindo que te gustó la historia, si te dejé con ganas de saber más me doy por hecha.

**Salesia**: te digo, me llamó la atención no verte por acá leyendo así que te podrás dar una idea de la alegría que me dio cuando me llegó tu comentario.

Te aclaro, las **voyous** son golfas, chicas que van de chico en chico sin mayores problemas. Geraldine no es una voyou, pero para Mama Dulcie cualquiera que no sea la bele de Draco es una golfa. Y con **bele** Mama Dulcie se refiere a la mujer amada, a la novia.

Y sí tenés razón hasta los halcones se juntaron primero pero espero que este chap te deje contenta con el reencuentro.

A las que tienen cuenta pero no les contesté:

**Sailor**: el encuentro ya llegó y se sacan chispas.

**Sabaana**: orgullosos sin duda pero fundamentalmente con un miedo atroz a descubrir que cada uno había rehecho su vida y preferían una vida por la mitad a jugarse y sufrir y después de eso reinventarse.

**Nenita Malfoy**: gracias!

**Caroone**: aquí está :)

Y sin más trámite, a leer!

….oOo…

**Cuando la soledad termina**

Play.:. Fix You Up –Tegan and Sara- .

Draco estaba cerca de la orilla del río. Le gustaba sumergirse en la paz que le brindaba el paisaje, sobre todo a la hora en que el día comienza a darle la bienvenida a la noche tiñendo el cielo de colores crepusculares. Severus le había dicho que volvería para su cumpleaños así que no pudo ocultar su desencanto a medida que las horas pasaban y su amigo no llegaba. Estaba a punto de irse, a levantar una copa en su honor mirando a la nada. No pensaba emborracharse, sabía de primera mano que ninguna clase de licor ahogaría la agria conciencia de lo que nunca podría tener. Porque si algo Draco Malfoy había comprobado, es que estaba muerto para una vida feliz. Sin embargo, se quedó allí. Tal vez porque no quería ver los ojos tristes de Mama Dulcie o verificar que su enorme mansión desvencijada seguía tan vacía como de costumbre.

Una suave brisa le revolvía el pelo y su silueta fuerte y alta se recortaba contra el horizonte. Así lo encontró Hermione. La castaña quería correr hacia él pero no podía, parecía que una fuerza sobrehumana la mantenía clavada en la tierra, entonces se encontró rogando que la viera, que fuera él el que se acercara.

Como si advirtiera que alguien lo miraba, Draco giró hasta quedar de espaldas al río. Se quedó sin aliento. Ella llegó como una visión, envuelta en un resplandor sobrenatural que la hacía ver etérea e inalcanzable. Parpadeó seguro de que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, la visión habría desaparecido. Pero no, seguía allí.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, a punto de saltársele del pecho. Creyendo que era un espejismo, avanzó lentamente hacia la estática figura. No se detuvo a razonar que con esa luz y en ese lugar la posibilidad de un espejismo era imposible.

Sobrecogido, acortó la distancia hasta quedar a un palmo de ella. Alzó el brazo y estiró los dedos de su mano temblorosa hasta tocar la mejilla de la mujer frente a él. Sin quitar la mano, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Los volvió a abrir y la miró como quien ve a un espectro.

Con un murmullo, ahogado por las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus bellos ojos marrones, lo saludó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco –y se perdió en la bruma gris de su mirada.

La voz de la muchacha más que sonar, retumbó en sus oídos y por un instante ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer.

Hermione, asustada, intentó retroceder. Pero como si esa fuera la señal que Draco estaba esperando, rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Los dos respiraban agitados, los dos ignoraban qué hacer con sus manos que vagaban por el cuerpo deseado sin saber dónde detenerse. Se separaron lo justo como para volver a mirarse. Él, tan alto, apenas inclinado sobre su rostro y ella en puntas de pie acercándose con la boca entreabierta, mirándose a los ojos, buscando esa caricia esquiva. Draco se inclinó un poco más y entonces sí, sus labios se unieron. No un beso, no una exploración apasionada, sólo se apoyaron, temblorosos y expectantes, mezclando el aliento cálido y alterado.

Draco tomó su cara con ambas manos, ella se abrazó a su cintura sin dejar de contemplarse, como si quisieran grabar cada detalle en la memoria, no fuera a ser que por una burla del destino volvieran a separarse.

Compartieron un silencio lleno de sensaciones. Cada cosa no dicha se derramó en gestos silenciosos, plagados de ternura y un ansia de más que crecía implacable. No podían hablar porque las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta, seguros los dos de que si lo intentaban las palabras se enredarían en la lengua porque no podrían igualar la velocidad de todo lo que necesitaban decirse el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, algo oscuro y rencoroso ganó terreno lentamente hasta llegar a la conciencia de la ex serpiente, quitando a su paso todo rastro de ternura y maravilla por el inesperado reencuentro. Como si los momentos anteriores no hubieran existido, Draco se apartó casi con violencia de Hermione, que lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo te irás? ¿A qué viniste? –preguntas disparadas en un siseo digno de Hogwarts, en el que reinaban el dolor y la rabia, mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las manos y se ponía a espaldas de ella. Se sintió ruin por un momento, pero alejó esa sensación que lo haría claudicar y no quería. Porque claudicar significaría tener esperanzas. Esperanzas de una vida plena y él ya se había acostumbrado a esa monotonía, a esa descolorida manera de vincularse con los otros (salvo con Mama Dulcie, por supuesto), a esa mediocridad en la que había convertido su vida.

Hermione quiso correr y esconderse. Pero se mantuvo de pie, decidida, sin dejarse amedrentar por el justo reproche.

Se acercó despacio, con temor de asustarlo si hacía un movimiento brusco. De a poco, apoyó su mano pequeña y suave en el hombro de Draco y lo acarició. Apretó y como si de una marioneta se tratara, lo obligó a girarse hasta que quedó, nuevamente, frente a ella. Levantó su cabeza con un movimiento desapacible y fijó una mirada fiera en el rostro apesadumbrado de su antigua Némesis, de su salvadora, porque ella era eso y más para él.

-Qué quieres –dijo y en su tono había renuncia y melancolía.

-Te quiero a ti. Siempre te quise a ti –reveló quedamente la leona.

-…

-Por qué ahora, por qué no antes –insistió en saber, realmente quería comprender para no volverse loco.

-No sabía dónde encontrarte.

-Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes.

-También es una estupidez que tú hayas decidido permanecer aquí.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! Tú estás casada con Nott, tienen dos hijos, qué iba a hacer yo, dímelo sabelotodo –rugió con furia.

-No estoy casada con Theodore ni mantengo ningún vínculo con él que no sea amistoso –Draco la miró con recelo y un pequeñísimo atisbo de ilusión-. Aidan y Olive son mis ahijados.

-Pero tú eras su novia –señaló con inquina y sin ganas de dejarse engañar.

-Fui su novia, fui su amante y fui su mujer –declaró sin ambages- vivimos juntos un par de años. Lo amé mucho pero no lo suficiente. Hoy, puede decirse que somos amigos, grandes amigos.

-Pero seguramente él te sigue amando. Cuando las serpientes entregamos el corazón, lo hacemos de una vez y para siempre –acometió profundamente dolido.

-¿Tú me amas Draco Lucius Malfoy? ¿Lo suficiente como para dejar atrás los errores que hemos cometido y olvidar los cuerpos con los que nos enredamos? ¿Tanto como para estar dispuesto a darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo como a nadie he amado jamás? –no había eufemismos en sus palabras ni en su voz melodiosa.

La respuesta que Draco estaba a punto dar fue interrumpida por el peculiar sonido de un halcón. Los chillidos lograron que la castaña dirigiera su vista hacia la rama que tenían sobre sus cabezas y entonces la vio.

-¡Mei! – vitoreó contenta mientras el ave se posaba con extremada suavidad en su puño. Hermione le esponjó las plumas y la rapaz frotaba su pico contra la piel de su dueña-. ¿Cuánto hace que llegó, Draco?

-No recuerdo, a mediados de marzo, creo. Ven te llevaré a un lugar, seguro que quiere que los veas –dijo Draco agradecido por la oportunidad que Mei le brindaba para ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y la condujo al árbol dónde estaba el nido de la pareja de halcones peregrinos.

-¿Tienes tu varita? –preguntó el rubio y sin esperar respuesta le pidió que los subiera. Hermione obedeció aunque no entendía para qué hacía que los subiera allí. Y entonces los vio, tres pichones con apenas canutos en todo su cuerpo porque todavía faltaba un poco para que se llenaran de plumas. Mei chilló bajito y al instante apareció el macho, que se acomodó al lado de su hembra y la miró…sí, Hermione estaba segura de que esa ave la estaba mirando con soberano fastidio.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó mientras extendía la mano para tocarlo sin miedo.

-Él es Axis –contestó Draco- mi halcón peregrino. Quedaron prendados en cuanto se vieron. Y ella me recordaba a ti, siempre –sonrió.

Bajaron del árbol a la manera muggle y caminaron. Juntos pero sin tocarse. Roces fortuitos que los encendían como antorchas y se alejaban enseguida como si fuera un fuego fatuo en el que temieran quemarse. Sumidos en un silencio reflexivo llegaron al claro.

-Todavía no me respondiste –dijo ella.

-No tuve tiempo –dijo él.

Y se acercó a la figura menuda y la abrazó con ferocidad. La apretó contra él y le arrancó un quejido de dolor pero no aflojó la fuerza del agarre. Esta vez no había sutileza en las caricias. Sus manos recorrían rudamente el cuerpo de Hermione que empezó a responder de igual manera. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron, la batalla de lenguas terminó con el sabor metálico de la sangre que se arrancaron. El cielo retumbaba acompañando sus frenéticos agarres y sólo un rayo que iluminó la noche volviéndola electrizante día consiguió separarlos.

La noche caía entre los fulgores de una tormenta tropical y ellos echaron a correr hacia la mansión tomados de la mano. Llegaron empapados, llenos de barro y de buen humor. Jadeantes, alcanzaron la puerta de la mansión y entraron con el envión que traían. Trastabillaron al chocar contra una masa compacta y tibia.

Con la sonrisa brillando en los ojos, Draco soltó a Hermione y abrazó a su _ama-mama _que lo miró pasmada y boquiabierta.

-Mama Dulcie, ella es Hermione –anunció Draco feliz y tirando de Hermione para ir a su dormitorio.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, muchacho? –objetó la matrona. Sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza que los inmovilizó sin necesidad de otro gesto. La heroína de la Segunda Guerra Mágica se removió incómoda-. Así que por fin apareciste – observó midiéndola con la mirada.

-Y…usted ¿es? –aventuró la castaña fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía.

-Soy Mama Dulcie, la guardiana de este lugar –explicó y con un movimiento de su brazo, que incluyó a su protegido, señaló vagamente alrededor.

-Mama Dulcie –intervino Draco- ahora no, estamos mojados y tenemos mucho que contarnos.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el cariñoso e intenso vínculo que los unía. Y se asombró porque nunca había visto a Draco comportarse de esa manera con nadie. Pero claro, era mucho lo que no sabían el uno del otro y de pronto, la atenazó el miedo. ¿Y sí…? El sólo pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, cosa que fue evidente para la negra cajún. Como si pudiera ver en su interior, sentenció:

-Protegemos lo que amamos –sentenció con los ojos fijos en los marrones de la ex Gryffindor, que hubiera jurado que esa mujer sabía legeremancia-. Lo cuidas –y dicho esto se retiró contoneando su enorme cuerpo.

-Ella es mi _ama-mama_ –dijo el rubio creyendo que con eso explicaba todo mientras la conducía a su habitación. En la chimenea refulgían como brasas los ojos negros de Severus Snape. Terminó de salir y fue a reunirse en la cocina con la negra Dulcie, siempre eran amenas las charlas con esa mujer.

-Usted me va a matar de un susto –le reprochó haciendo aspavientos –si sigue apareciendo así.

-A esta altura ya tendría que estar acostumbrada –replicó risueño-. ¿Quiere festejar? El mejor vino de elfos que pude conseguir –dijo e hizo aparecer unas bellas copas de cristal en las que escanció la bebida.

-¿Y qué festejamos? –preguntó con escepticismo.

-Un encuentro.

-Ya era hora –murmuró por lo bajo.

…oOo…

Subieron las escaleras con ansias contenidas. No sabían bien qué hacer, se sentían torpes, curiosos, con miedo a equivocarse, como si fueran adolescentes en su primera vez.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura que Hermione supuso sería la del dormitorio de Draco. Él la miró y después de un titubeo, la abrió y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Hermione exploró con la mirada toda la estancia. Los cortinados de terciopelo verde oscuro estaban recogidos así que la vista a través de los amplios ventanales era completa. La tormenta azotaba los cristales con una lluvia fría mientras el ruido de los truenos reverberaba entre estallidos de luz cegadora. Otra persona se hubiera sentido intimidada, pero a ella le parecía que esa tormenta era el marco perfecto para definir sus vidas.

Draco se había alejado en dirección a la chimenea para encenderla. Ella lo miró hacer y cuando una tímidas llamas comenzaron a rasgar el aire con sus chispas, un estremecimiento de pura anticipación le recorrió el cuerpo. El Slytherin se quedó quieto, percibiéndola detrás de él con los sentidos exacerbados.

Se dio vuelta, lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. La combinación de la cálida luz de las llamas y el fulgurante e intermitente resplandor de los rayos le daba a sus rostros un matiz misterioso y sensual.

Play .:. Belleza mortal II-.:. Play

-Tiemblas –le dijo con voz ronca.

-Te amo, te deseo –confesó ella en un susurro anhelante-. Te necesito. Ahora.

Y esas solas palabras bastaron para despertar las ansias locas que Malfoy había doblegado con tanto esfuerzo a través de los años.

La tomó con fuerza del cabello y tiró hacia atrás dejando al descubierto la garganta de Hermione. Se agachó y lamió la piel con deleite sin soltarle el pelo y aferrándola por la cintura con el otro brazo. Mordisqueó el lóbulo y de allí fue dejando pequeños besos que culminaron en la boca. Sus labios finos se apoyaron en los de su compañera que abrió la boca dispuesta a dejarlo entrar. Pero Draco esquivó la provocación y siguió contentándose con delinear los labios, mordiéndolos cada tanto. Hermione no se dio cuenta del momento en que su rebelde cabellera había sido liberada porque estaba extasiada en las sensaciones que le provocaban los movimientos de Draco en su espalda bajando el cierre de su vestido. Acompañó la caída de la prenda con sus manos hasta las caderas. Una de ellas quedó allí y la otra serpenteó hasta arriba. Llegó a la nuca y sosteniéndola con firmeza, esta vez sí, metió su lengua en la boca que quería explorar desde hacía una vida. Ella jadeó y respondió con toda la pasión acumulada por el deseo de años. Se apretó contra él y onduló su cuerpo buscando lo que necesitaba. Mientras la besaba, se dibujó en la boca del rubio una sonrisa lenta y sensual. "Eres real", celebró contra sus labios. Suave y ardiente como el sol, la boca de la dueña de su alma ardía con la suya como el fuego quemando la madera. Ella se agitó cuando él tocó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Urgida por la pasión, Hermione subió las manos hasta sus hombros, él sintió sus dedos en la nuca, aferrando su pelo como si quisiera impedirle escapar. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera, nada podría haberlo hecho parar.

Un estado de febril deseo los iba consumiendo. Pronto estaban batallando para terminar de desvestirse. Hermione arrancó de un tirón la hilera de botones de la camisa de Draco y él rompió su corpiño en el forcejo para quitarlo y descubrir sus pechos. La alzó por las caderas y ella correspondió el gesto envolviendo la cintura con sus piernas y así se dejó llevar hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarse como posesos y de acariciarse como si quisieran arrancarse la piel.

Cayeron sobre el amplio lecho tan unidos que no podía discernirse dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Las manos zigzagueaban sobre sus cuerpos, acariciando, palpando, reconociendo mientras se restregaban sin pudor buscando el máximo contacto. Se besaban, se lamían, se mordían sin detenerse por miedo a lastimarse. Un rayo iluminó la estancia en el momento en que Hermione se abría para él. La silueta de la leona recortada en la luz cegadora, levantado sus caderas para recibir el miembro enhiesto de Draco que la penetró salvajemente, en medio de un grito que proclamaba que ambos tomaban posesión del otro de una vez y para siempre.

El ritmo frenético que le imponían a sus movimientos los llevó a rugir su orgasmo, que de no haber insonorizado la habitación habría escandalizado al propio Pan.

Jadeantes y sudorosos se separaron a regañadientes, pero debían recuperar el aire después del desenfreno, sabiendo los dos que no habían logrado saciarse.

Hermione se estremeció y Draco, solícito, la abrazó y tapó a ambos con el suntuoso cobertor que rescató del suelo. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que fueron recuperando la respiración paulatinamente.

-Nunca me cansaré de ti –susurró Draco en su oído. La combinación del cálido aliento en su oído y la lenta caricia que resbalaba desde sus pechos hasta la ingle desató un vendaval de sensaciones en la castaña que se giró para atrapar los labios de su amante.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era roto por los atronadores ruidos de la tempestad que imperaba en el exterior. No era el intermitente refulgir del cielo lo que tenía encandilada a la vehemente pareja, sino la perezosa atención que se dedicaban, ese tibio vagar por los recovecos de sus cuerpos sintiendo como la marea de la lujuria los invadía nuevamente.

-Malfoy –suspiró, perdida en un caos de impresiones-, Malfoy…

-Dime, Granger –respondió con la voz enronquecida mientras dejaba un sendero de besos en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Pronto cambió los besos por las caricias para poder mirarla. Se deleitó en la contemplación de su leona. Granger iluminada por la impactante luz de los rayos y cuando éstos menguaban, Granger alumbrada por la cálida irradiación de las llamas, Granger arqueándose bajo su manos y gimiendo por él. Lentamente, su mano llegó hasta el centro del placer de Hermione. Estaba mojada y caliente. Empezó a trazar círculos en la sedosa y húmeda excitación logrando que la Gryffindor clamara por más. Obedeciendo la súplica, hundió dos dedos en la candente abertura sin dejar de frotar el clítoris. Cuando ya no pudo contener el deseo de beber la esencia de su amante, le abrió las piernas, se acomodó entre ellas y empezó a chupar sin prisa y sin pausa. Ella gruñía su placer al tiempo que levantaba la caderas y cuando quiso más tomó la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y lo apretujó exigiéndole de esa manera que arreciara con su lengua para hacerla acabar. El orgasmo la envolvió con sus oleadas intensas, pero necesitaba más y lo pidió.

-Por favor, entra, quiero sentirte –mitad ruego, mitad demanda imperiosa, Hermione tenía la voz estrangulada por la pasión y la mirada enloquecida. Draco, con los ojos nublados del más puro deseo, obedeció al instante. Su pene duro como una roca la penetró sin más trámite. Poderosas estocadas alargaban el orgasmo y las contracciones musculares que envolvían su miembro lo llevaban a un paroxismo difícil de contener. Aún así, puso máximo empeño en darle a la castaña lo que necesitaba. Salió por completo de su cuerpo y eso la hizo mascullar una maldición.

-¡Mírame! – ordenó - Quiero verte y que me veas mientras nos corremos. Ella asintió con un gesto desmayado. Entonces Draco volvió a arremeter en sus profundidades y acelerando el ritmo, sin dejar de verse a los ojos, acabaron juntos y cayeron rendidos.

Se durmieron abrazados. Sus cuerpos hablaron por ellos el lenguaje más antiguo del mundo. A partir de ahora, los desafiaba la vida que quisieran vivir.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Draco se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. La castaña abrió primero los ojos. El rayo de sol que le daba de lleno en la cara la despertó con su tibieza. En el cielo no había rastro de la tormenta que azotó el lugar la noche anterior.

Quiso moverse pero no pudo. La pierna de su amante estaba cruzada sobre su estómago y una de sus manos descansaba sobre uno de sus senos. La respiración acompasada le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder observarlo. Él se removió inquieto y apretó su pecho. Ella se quejó sin dejar de sonreír y le sopló la nariz. Draco abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar, "no lo soñé", murmuró todavía adormilado y con una beatífica sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

-No –confirmó risueña-y ahora vamos a levantarnos –le dijo haciéndole cosquillas-. ¡Una carrera hasta el baño!, como cuando estábamos en Oxford. Draco se puso de pie de un salto y salió disparado hacia el baño perseguido por la castaña.

Una vez adentro se apoyaron en el lavamanos y largaron la carcajada. Él le ofreció su cepillo de dientes, ella lo duplicó y juntos se lavaron los dientes mientras se miraban por el espejo y se regalaban mentoladas sonrisas de pasta dental.

Después, Draco abrió la ducha que caía en una enorme tina de roble. Y le pidió que lo acompañara.

-Es una suerte que empiece a usar otra vez la varita –comentó mientras le lavaba el pelo-. Siempre odié la parte en que me tocaba limpiar todo el chiquero.

Ella ronroneaba de placer, le encantaba que le masajeara la cabeza de esa manera. Él, creyendo que la castaña quería otra cosa, bajó sus manos llenas de espuma hasta sus pechos y los acarició hasta lograr que los pezones se endurecieran. Su miembro respondió rápidamente y se frotó contra el trasero de Hermione. Sin dejar de tocarle los pechos, buscó con su boca el lugar donde late el pulso y comenzó a succionar con cuidado. Dejó vagar la otra mano hacia la entrepierna hasta que encontró el capullo rosado escondido entre los pliegues. Esta vez la muchacha no lo dejó seguir. Con una fuerza inusitada lo giró y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el que gemía como un poseso era él mientras Hermione chupaba con fuerza y destreza su pene. Lamía la cálida erección desde la base con movimientos envolventes, luego se detenía en la punta. Bajaba hasta los testículos y más allá, los acariciaba, jugueteaba con sus dedos en zonas oscuras mientras su otra mano, cada una con vida propia, recorría su abdomen. Malfoy no cabía en sí de goce, gemía, jadeaba y maldecía. Aferró la cabeza de Hermione por el pelo y la obligó a llevar la boca otra vez hasta su miembro. Bien dispuesta, ella se dejó llevar y con el mismo ímpetu se abocó a la tarea. Cuando estuvo a punto de derramarse, él la apartó de un tirón. La levantó, la estampó suavemente contra la pared, le calzó las manos debajo de las nalgas y la levantó. La miró con una intensidad y un deseo que hubiera sonrojado a la reina de las meretrices y la penetró. Ella se sujetó como pudo, una mano en la pared, la otra en un pequeño asidero con el doble objetivo de no caerse y no pesarle. La posición hizo que sus pechos se proyectaran hacia delante y el rubio lo tomó como una invitación. Sin pedir permiso atrapó un pezón y lo lamió, lo mordisqueó hasta hacerla farfullar, rendida de pasión, su nombre. Las embestidas arreciaron en fuerza y ritmo hasta que acabaron, besando sus nombres en la boca del otro.

Ella dejó caer sus piernas. Los dos temblaban bajo el agua que caía tibia sobre ellos. Tomados de la mano, respiraron agitados con las frentes unidas. "Te amo", se confesaron, y esta vez se besaron sin hambre, sólo con la paz que da la seguridad del encuentro.

Terminaron de bañarse, se vistieron y subieron al desván a buscar la varita de Draco. Como no la había recogido del suelo casi la pisó al entrar.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Hermione que había visto algo en el suelo. Draco miró hacia donde ella le indicaba y la levantó. Otra vez la varita actuó casi por sí misma y esta vez él disfrutó de la poderosa sensación que le provocaba la magia bullendo en sus venas.

Bajaron de la mano las escaleras que desembocaban en el enorme hall y de allí fueron a la cocina.

Mama Dulcie los observó de reojo y sonrió complacida. Estaba a punto de llevar una bandeja con un cuantioso desayuno cuando Draco la interrumpió.

-Mama Dulcie, mira –y agitó la varita y la bandeja flotó hasta la mesa donde se posó suavemente.

La negra hizo un gesto de aprobación y se sacó el delantal. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la mesada donde apoyó las manos y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Draco la miraba extrañado y con un creciente temor. No entendía qué le pasaba a su _ama-mama_. En un momento estaba a su lado y la abrazó. Su Mama Dulcie lloraba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –se angustió- ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Te asustó mi magia? Pero ya has visto a Severus-preguntaba atropelladamente con el miedo oprimiendo su corazón.

-No es eso, mi niño. Es simplemente, que mi misión aquí se ha terminado. Te quiero muchacho, nunca olvides a esta vieja cajún.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué te despides? ¿Por qué me abandonas? –y ya no hacía ningún intento por controlar su angustia ni sus lágrimas.

Severus entraba por una puerta lateral que daba a un pequeño jardín. Saludó con un abrazo a Hermione que prestaba atención al intercambio con un nudo en la garganta y le pidió que le explicara qué había sucedido. Ella le susurró lo que vio y escuchó pero el resto tenía que ver con el vínculo y ella no podía dar cuenta de eso.

-Nunca te abandonaría, mi niño. Pero ya tienes a tu _bele_, por fin la encontraste y yo ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Volverás a tu lugar y yo al mío.

-Yo…yo… Nunca pensé en eso, Mama, no sé… no lo hablamos –balbuceó y pidió auxilio con la mirada a Hermione-. Me quedaré contigo…

-No digas nada, Draco –lo interrumpió- no es necesario. Yo sé que tú me quieres pero también sé que tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida. _Oak Valley_ fue una etapa pero te mereces la felicidad, ya has sufrido demasiado.

-Hermione –clamó Draco- por favor…

-Mama Dulcie, espere, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas –intervino accediendo al ruego de su pareja-. Draco tiene razón, todavía no hemos hablado, estamos… casi conociéndonos otra vez. Además, tengo vacaciones, puedo quedarme el tiempo que haga falta, de verdad.

El ama de llaves los miró y se volvió a poner el delantal. No necesitó decir más para que todo quedara comprendido.

Draco exhaló el aire que retenía sin darse cuenta en un suspiro de puro alivio. Recién ahí se percató de la presencia de Severus. Lo saludó efusivamente y lo invitó a compartir el desayuno.

-Ya desayuné, Draco, pero no me importaría tomar una segunda taza de café; Mama Dulcie lo prepara muy bien. Buenos días, Hermione –la saludó otra vez y miró a ambos significativamente ganándose un doble sonrojo. Y de improviso estalló en carcajadas. Extendió las palmas indicando que quería estrechar sus manos y dijo radiante-: ¡los felicito!

Estuvieron un rato charlando tonteras y cuando dieron por terminado el desayuno, la pareja salió a caminar por los terrenos de Oak Valley. Él la llevaba abrazada por los hombros y ella rodeaba su cintura. La cabeza apoyada en el hombro, la brisa revolviendo el cabello de la castaña, él apartándolo de su cara mientras sembraba el rostro de pequeños besos. Eran la viva estampa de la felicidad.

En ese paseo decidieron muchas cosas. Primero, las vacaciones de Hermione. Ella tenía casi dos meses disponibles y quería pasarlos en New Orleans porque le apetecía conocer el lugar que Draco había elegido para exiliarse. Y de paso saciar una curiosidad, al pasar oyó aprobar a Mama Dulcie su llegada, si bien hablaba para sí misma, con una enigmática frase, "llegó la _bele_, fuera las _voyous_". Aprovechó el momento en que Draco estaba hablando con Kingsley en la chimenea para preguntarle a Snape que significaba la palabra _voyou_. Severus endureció la mirada y le advirtió que no hiciera ninguna chiquilinada. Luego, le contestó que con ese epíteto se nombraba a las golfas, y terminó aclarándole que para la vieja Dulcie cualquiera que se relacionara con "su" niño y no fuera su _bele_, era una golfa de tres al cuarto.

Esa respuesta no hizo más que incitarla a saber más de esas "voyous". Y una estancia prolongada en la mansión le sacaría sus dudas.

Play.:. Wake Up –The Ditty Bops- .

También se dedicaron a imaginar el futuro. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Draco apoyado en el tronco y entre sus piernas, Hermione. El jugaba con su pelo y ella entrecerraba los ojos disfrutando de la apacible caricia. Descartaron Malfoy Manor como lugar para instalarse. Estaba llena de horribles recuerdos para los dos. Eso le recordó a Hermione que se había presentado un proyecto para convertir la mansión de la familia Malfoy en un museo. Draco, feliz de deshacerse del lugar, le pidió que lo ayudara a preparar los documentos necesarios para la cesión de la propiedad.

-Pese a todo, esa es tu herencia, Draco –señaló la chica- tal vez tus hijos quieran…

-**Nuestros** hijos –enfatizó Draco- no necesitarán tener nada que ver con un lugar donde su madre fue torturada y donde su padre fue obligado a presenciar y a hacer cosas infernales –terminó categórico.

-Perdóname… no quise…

-Está bien, Granger, no te preocupes. Pero me pensaré si te disculpo lo de "tus" hijos –le dijo a medio camino entre la molestia y la broma.

Siguieron recorriendo las posibles zonas donde fijarían su residencia. Ella dibujó con su varita un mapa mágico en el aire y Draco iba señalando con círculos las regiones que les gustaban. Del norte de Inglaterra, señalaron la región de los lagos. En el sur, el Condado de Sussex, pero lo descartaron rápidamente aunque fantasearon con criar a una caterva de niños en el Castillo de Arundel.

Finalmente se decidieron por Dorsetshire, los inviernos benignos y los cálidos veranos le gustarían a Mama Dulcie; cerca del río Frome estaría su casa, brezales, arcilla y grava serían un paisaje amigable para la _ama-mama_ de Draco, de la que estaba resuelto a no separarse.

Con esa decisión volvieron a la mansión tomados de la mano, soltándose a intervalos en los que corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose como si fueran niños y riendo a carcajadas.

Así los vieron llegar el ama de llaves y el Director, quienes se dirigieron una sonrisa satisfecha y se sentaron a disfrutar de una bella puesta de sol mientras bebían en silencio una copa de un vino muggle bien añejado de la completa bodega de Oak Valley.

…oOo…

Los días pasaron en ociosa sucesión, salpicados de anécdotas, recuerdos y planes. Cada recoveco de esa antigua plantación fue testigo de los apasionados encuentros de todo tipo entre Hermione y Draco, quien por fin estaba dejando atrás a ese hombre melancólico y temeroso de perder la poca paz mental y el afecto que había conseguido a lo largo de los años en ese lugar tan exótico como lejano.

Hermione celebraba el regreso de ese Draco orgulloso y bien plantado, capaz de enzarzarse en combates intelectuales de los que no siempre salía bien parado pero a los que se arrojaba dispuesto a ganar. Y disfrutaba, por Merlín cómo disfrutaba.

Todo lo hacían con ansias, como si el tiempo fuera a acabarse de repente y cuando se permitían regodearse en la calma era porque ya estaban saciados el uno del otro, en todos los sentidos posibles.

En uno de sus paseos por el Barrio Francés, Hermione conoció a Geraldine. La hermosa chica la miró con expresión derrotada y los felicitó. A lo largo de la ribera había corrido la noticia del compromiso del brujo blanco con una inglesa, bella como una rosa. Con otras mujeres no tuvo tanta suerte, esas que le enviaban miradas asesinas eran, seguramente, las _voyous_ que mencionó Mama Dulcie. A cual más voluptuosa, y Geraldine especialmente amenazante con sus encantadores ojos violeta y la expresión enamorada, Hermione sintió que llegó justo a tiempo. Un poco más que hubiera tardado y perdía al amor de toda su vida. Ese pensamiento aterrador le hizo soltar una exclamación.

-¿Granger…? –dijo Draco y dejó en suspenso la pregunta. Geraldine los miraba sin comprender.

-¿Granger? –preguntó azorada- ¿La llamas por el apellido?

-Y ella a mí –sonrió Draco- aunque cada tanto se nos escapan nuestros nombres. Créeme, tiene más sentido así –le aseguró a una confundida hija de New Orleans.

Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos marrones de los grises de Draco. Las miradas habían quedado encadenadas y viajaban indistintamente atrás y adelante en el tiempo, buscándose en el pasado y yendo más allá, hacia lo soñado, hacia la vida que querían construir. El electrizante e invisible lazo que los unía parecía consistente, imposible de romper o atravesar y Geraldine retrocedió como si hubiera sido empujada por la energía que los envolvía. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de existir para esos dos y se fue sin despedirse. ¿Para qué? No se hubieran percatado de su ausencia.

…oOo…

Hermione quería estar de regreso en Inglaterra para el cumpleaños de Harry, caía un sábado y lo festejarían en el Valle de Godric. Harry y Ginny habían restaurado la casa y repartirían su tiempo entre Grimmauld Place y Godric Hallow.

Mama Dulcie había aceptado trasladarse con ellos a Dorsetshire porque no pudo negarse al último argumento esgrimido por Draco: ¿dejarías sólo en nuestras manos la crianza de nuestros hijos? Reforzado con otro dato aportado al pasar por Hermione, "si no quiere no la presiones, Malfoy, siempre tendrán a Molly". La mención de la matriarca de los Weasley terminó de mandar al diablo la resistencia de la matrona que a partir de ese momento dedicó todo su ímpetu a preparar la mudanza y a conseguir a alguien que se hiciera cargo de Oak Valley. Finalmente, su sobrina aceptó quedarse con su pequeña familia a la mansión para hacerse cargo de su cuidado.

El día que se fueron, Mama Dulcie se despidió del bayou con cánticos en su lengua cajún y esparciendo aquí y allá la fuerza de su propia magia. La castaña le preguntó a Draco qué hacía y él le contestó que estaba asegurando el lugar, "Mama Dulcie es una bruja también, sólo que su magia es diferente de la nuestra. Ella me ayudaba con las pociones, su magia suplía la mía, el resultado difería un poco pero servía", le dijo y de paso le aclaró la duda que tenía, porque siempre quiso saber cómo se las arreglaba Malfoy para elaborar los elixires y pociones sin usar la varita, pero entre una cosa y otra, siempre se olvidaba.

Draco también se despidió de la plantación y le agradeció a la bruja del pantano por su visión, porque sin ella no hubiera conocido a su _ama-mama_, casi la única madre que tuvo en su vida.

-¿A quién le hablas? –preguntó la ex Gryffindor.

-A la bruja del bayou.

-Allí no hay nadie –comentó Hermione esforzando la vista en la bruma que se levantaba del río y que dibujaba fantasmagóricas siluetas sobre su superficie.

-Está allí, te lo aseguro-. Con un último saludo se dio vuelta y caminó con su mujer hacia donde los esperaban Severus y la corpulenta ama de llaves.

Habían decidido aparecerse en un punto cercano al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Snape llevaba a Mama Dulcie y Hermione y Draco fueron juntos. Sus maletas y las jaulas con los halcones estaban allí, no se querían arriesgar a perderlos, Axis nunca había viajado tan lejos.

Draco estaba emocionado y la negra no paraba de retorcerse las manos y de blanquear los ojos cada vez que el rubio quería consolarla por la impresión que le causó la aparición. A mitad de camino entre la furia y el desespero, Mama Dulcie amenazaba con quedarse. Iban porfiando a los gritos por el camino hacia la puerta de embarque, ajenos a las miradas espantadas de los viajeros que no entendían ni un poco de la exaltada discusión en cajún. Ni Snape ni Hermione podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, nunca se imaginaron que algún día verían perder la compostura a un Malfoy, ni que sería capaz de mandar siglos de decoro al traste sin darse cuenta, además.

Arreglado el ofuscado inconveniente, subieron el avión que los llevaría a Inglaterra.


	12. De vuelta en Londres

**Disclaimer: **todo es de JK, menos Mama Dulcie y esta historia.

No me pude resistir y edité todo el chap y lo separé en dos. Así que este que iba a ser el último no lo será.

Tanto este como el anterior tienen música e imágenes que podrán escuchar y ver en andandolaluna blogspot punto com

Les agradezco los reviews a las que me los dejan, agradezco a las que leen y no lo hacen. Agradezco de todo corazón a las que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, en alerta y a las que me agregaron como autora favorita. Gracias!

Espero que el próximo chap, que es el final, ese sí, les guste mucho.

Un beso muy grande, mis niñas.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Una vez en Londres, se acomodaron unos días en el departamento de Hermione. Estaban un poco apretados pero no querían separarse y la Inefable tenía que ponerse al día con su trabajo después de dos meses de ausencia.

Llegaron el 30 de julio, al día siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños del niño que derrotó al Innombrable y todos estarían allí, incluso Theo. Y aunque Hermione no lo confesara, la asustaba la reacción que pudieran tener Draco y Nott cuando se encontraran.

El 31 de julio amaneció con llovizna. Mama Dulcie detestaba la sola idea de volver a aparecerse, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar si es que querían pasar el día con los amigos de la _bele_. Y ella haría lo que fuera por su niño y la mujer que le había devuelto la felicidad. Finalmente, la reunión se haría en **Ottery St. Catchpole, **el hogar de los Weasley, porque no habían terminado a tiempo con las reformas en el Valle de Godric.

En su vida Mama Dulcie había visto construcción más extravagante que La Madriguera. Parecía un bosquejo sostenido por hilos invisibles a punto de derrumbarse. Asustada, miró a Hermione, pero, por la sonrisa de pura alegría y satisfacción de la castaña, comprendió que más allá de las apariencias no debía temer que parte de esa casa se les cayera encima. Así que avanzó con seguridad del brazo de Draco dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades y conocer a la temible Molly.

Todos sabían que ellos vendrían pero nadie los advirtió, por lo tanto, la estampa que se les presentó los tomó completamente desprevenidos. Una mujer, enorme y negra, del brazo de Draco Malfoy, que los miraba decidida y desafiante. Hermione enredando su mano en la libre del hurón. Dos halcones peregrinos que bajaban hacia ellos haciendo círculos en el cielo, hasta posarse delicadamente en los hombros de sus dueños. Y Malfoy en el centro, avanzando como un rey sobre terrenos conquistados.

Boquiabiertos y asombrados, la primera en recuperar el movimiento fue Molly, quien seguida de Arthur, enseguida se hicieron cargo de la bienvenida.

El Trío Dorado se fundió en un abrazo que duró al menos cinco minutos. Entretanto, Luna se acercó a Draco y se presentó ante la matrona. Congeniaron enseguida y al cabo de un rato ya estaban hablando de cosas que sólo ellas entendían. Draco se sentía un poco fuera de lugar y andaba de un lado a otro buscando a su antiguo mentor. Pero Snape no había llegado aún. Molly lo vio y lo llevó hacia donde estaba el Ministro charlando con el Jefe del cuerpo de Aurores de Francia.

No habían intercambiado más que unos saludos formales cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos. Ron estrechó con fuerza la mano de Draco y le dijo que quería hablar con él en cuanto tuvieran un aparte. Harry, lo miró detenidamente, con el tiempo se había convertido en un experto en Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Le pidió permiso para entrar con un gesto y Draco abrió su mente para permitirle que la explorara a su gusto. Lo bloqueó cuando llegó a la parte más íntima. Draco no tenía ningún interés en permitirle a Harry ver desnuda a su mujer. ¡Si supiera!

Conforme, el auror se retiró y le palmeó la espalda mientras le murmuraba cerca del oído algo así como _"merecen ser felices, cuenten conmigo"_.

Harry todavía tenía la mano en la espalda de Malfoy cuando de pronto se espesó el aire. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia un punto al otro lado del jardín. Un hombre alto, corpulento y bien plantado, con el cabello castaño ondeando por la brisa y una mirada salvaje, los observaba con una fijeza que si no hubieran sido quienes eran se habrían sentido claramente amenazados.

En contraste con la intimidante presencia, dos niños gritaron el nombre de Hermione y soltaron risas mientras corrían hacia ella.

Ella se agachó y los abrazó, luego tomó a cada uno de la mano y se dirigió hacia Theo Nott. Theo abrió los brazos y ella se perdió en el pecho de su antiguo amante. El posó los labios en su cabeza y le dio un suave beso. Con una mano le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó. Y si había dolor Hermione nunca lo supo.

-Tanto, Theo –respondió con una sonrisa luminosa.

Al otro lado, Harry pudo sentir como Draco se tensaba y detuvo el avance del rubio que se sacudió molesto por el intento de Potter.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, no pasa nada. Sólo la está saludando. Él la quiere y todo est…

-Él la ama –lo interrumpió.

-…te tiempo la cuidó como si fuera uno de nosotros…me refiero a mí y a Ron. –Y continuó- tal vez la siga amando como tú dices, pero respetó su decisión.

-No se casó – insistió tercamente.

-No, pero siguió adelante con su vida, tiene dos hijos…a su manera es feliz –terminó Harry con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Theo se había convertido en un buen amigo y él deseaba que encontrara el amor que se merecía.

-Las serpientes somos hombres de una sola mujer, Potter –sentenció Draco como si hubiera leído la mente de su antiguo enemigo.

-Los hombres que amamos de verdad somos hombres de una sola mujer, Malfoy –lo retrucó.

-Tengo una conversación pendiente con la comadreja –dijo Draco por toda respuesta. Harry rió y no pudo evitar trasladarse a sus años escolares. Golpeó con el puño el hombro de Draco y ambos supieron que a partir de ese momento habían dejado el pasado atrás.

Los ex amantes dejaron de hablar del reencuentro de la serpiente y la leona y la charla tomó derroteros más formales. Nott iba a asumir su cargo al frente del Ministerio de la Magia a fin de año y los quería a Harry y a ella a su lado. Quedaron en encontrarse el lunes en el despacho de Kingsley para ir ultimando detalles. Harry se había unido a la conversación y luego se acercó Ginny con dos copas de hidromiel, una para ella y otra para su amiga mientras Elidor, un elfo doméstico, se encargaba de las bebidas de Harry y Theo.

Play.:. Ronan Keating -When you say nothing at all.:. Play

Los niños jugaban con una cometa que George había encantado y que subía cada vez más alto, perdiéndose entre el brillo de las primeras estrellas en el cielo vespertino. Hermione oía sus risas y paseó su vista sobre ellos que correteaban felices; miró a sus amigos, Harry envolviendo con un brazo los hombros de Ginevra, más allá Luna de la mano de Ron, Angelina regañando a George. Molly descansando la cabeza en el brazo de Arthur. Bill y Fleur sentados en un sillón de terciopelo, ella acariciando su abdomen abultado y él hablándole al oído palabras que la hacían sonreír.

Dondequiera que miraba Hermione veía, alegría, amor y placidez. Se lo habían ganado a pulso y se preguntó si dentro de unos años ellos encajarían en esta adorable postal de vida familiar.

De un extremo a otro, los ojos de Draco y Hermione se encontraron. Los de ella brillaron de anticipación. Los de él, dejaron traslucir una variada gama de sensaciones. Éxtasis, dicha, ventura y confianza. Draco no sabía si se merecía a una mujer como Hermione, pero el hecho es que la tenía y por todos los magos que la conservaría a su lado.

Él también miró alrededor y quiso lo que vio y supo que lo tendría porque pudieron remontar un pasado despreciable, porque ella lo perdonó, porque lo conquistó sin palabras, porque él se rindió sin oponer resistencia a la fuerza impetuosa de su leona, la fuerza del agua que horada la roca.

En un instante se remontó una vida atrás, a Hogwarts, a los maltratos, a los insultos, a las trampas. Ella jamás acusó recibo de las humillaciones dirigidas a su persona. Pero rugía enfurecida cuando tocaba a sus amigos. De manera inconciente se llevó una mano a la barbilla, estaba recordando el golpe que recibió en tercero. A partir de ese día cambiaron muchas cosas en la vida del joven Malfoy, no tantas como apartarlo del camino trazado para él pero sí lo suficiente como para abrir, lentamente, su espíritu y conducirlo donde estaba ahora, una serpiente rodeada de leones.

Recordó el día que los capturaron, la tortura a manos de Bellatrix, la huida. El juicio, los testimonios, el año en Oxford. En los momentos cruciales de su vida, de una u otra manera, siempre estuvo ella. Con su sonrisa, con su integridad, con esa confianza en el corazón de la gente, siempre dispuesta a perdonar y a dar una segunda oportunidad. Y se dio cuenta de que ella no necesitaba usar palabras para reconfortar, su sola presencia hacía que su mundo adquiriera sentido. Una extraña calidez recorrió la columna vertical del rubio consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

No supo en qué momento habían quedado uno frente al otro, pero se tomaron de las manos y se besaron con la calma nacida del reconocimiento de las almas que por fin se encuentran.

Tres pares de ojos los observaban con detenimiento. Los verdes, sonrieron. Los azules, asintieron. Los de Nott brillaron con la luz de la aceptación. Lo cual significaba, también, que era hora de enamorarse otra vez.

…oOo…

La conversación entre él y Weasley sólo puede ser definida como liberadora para ambos. Ninguno de los dos dominaba la Legeremancia así que tuvieron que expulsar todos sus demonios palabra a palabra. Se insultaron un poco al principio, tanto que parecía una pelea entre el Príncipe de Slytherin y weasel, el pobretón. Pero se percataron de que estaban llamando la atención, recordaron que ya era adultos y que los dos habían madurado a fuerza de dolor y angustia. Y sobre todo, tenían algo en común, una castaña de melena alborotada, empeñada desde siempre en salvar almas y el día.

Firmada la paz, se estrecharon las manos y con una leve inclinación de mutuo respeto se reintegraron a la celebración.

Theodore Nott sabía que ese sería uno de los días más difíciles de su vida, pero lo atravesaría…no sin antes tener unas palabras con su ex compañero de casa.

Se había apartado un poco de la reunión y paseaba solo en el límite donde el jardín se perdía en el brezal. Pensaba en lo que le dijo Hermione. Obviamente, esa respuesta no cambiaba nada, él había perdido ese tren hace años y tampoco era de los que se decía "si lo hubiera sabido yo habría…"

Disfrutó cada momento que Hermione le regaló, sabía que mientras estuvieron juntos ella lo amó como sabía también que una parte de su alma era inaccesible para él porque le pertenecía a otra persona. Supo el momento exacto en que la perdió. Fue cuando dio por sentado que tendrían hijos y él muy suelto de cuerpo le pidió que apuraran ese trámite porque quería verla amamantar a su hijo antes de que James aprendiera a caminar. La sintió envararse en sus brazos, en los que descansaba satisfecha después de hacer el amor. La pregunta que no le hizo en ese momento cuando ella se levantó con la cabeza gacha para ir al baño, se la hizo al rato de llegar a la celebración.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tuve yo, Hermione? ¿En qué me equivoqué? –había tristeza en el tono y sinceras ganas de saber. Hermione cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta y antes de que pudiera darla, él agregó-: y no sólo yo, ¿que le faltó a Ronald?

La Inefable agradeció que mencionara a Ron porque le permitiría empezar a responder por allí. Luego de un titubeo lo miró a los ojos y empezó.

-Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y fue mi primer amor. Nos tuvimos el uno al otro desde siempre…fue fácil confundir el amor de amigos que nos profesamos con el amor de pareja. Además, se sentía natural que termináramos juntos después de tantos años y tantas aventuras y peligros. Cuando lo único que te separa de la muerte es el amor y la incondicionalidad de dos personas y la responsabilidad de destruir juntos a los que impedían que viviéramos normalmente… Yo no amaba a Ronald como te amé a ti o como amo a Draco –reconoció finalmente.

-¿Por qué? –insistió Theo.

-Porque… en aquella época discutíamos mucho, cada determinación, cada decisión, cada intento terminaba en una discusión terrible. Y yo estaba cansada. Él vivía como una traición lo que Harry y yo queríamos hacer. A Harry se lo dejaba pasar, pero a mí no. Nos fuimos alejando. Yo no era la mujer adecuada para él ni él era el hombre adecuado para mí. Ni entonces, ni ahora.

-…

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial… él no tiene nada que tú no tengas, tampoco te equivocaste. Tú eras perfecto para mí. Y te amé, por Merlín, tú sabes que lo hice. Pero lo que faltaba no tenía que ver contigo ni conmigo. No puedo explicarlo Theo, perdóname. No se trata de que él sea mejor que tú, que sea más que tú… simplemente se trata de…

-…de que lo amas más a él de lo que me amaste a mí –completó Theo.

-No –respondió segura- más no, distinto. Con él sueño cosas que no soñé con nadie… Theo, por favor, no quiero lastimarte –rogó.

-…Tienes razón, perdóname tú a mí…

En todo esto iba pensando Nott mientras se acercaba a la rubia serpiente. Se saludaron con cierta reticencia. Y mantuvieron una corta conversación en la que aclararon todos sus sentimientos, formularon mutuos compromisos y auguraron la renovación de una vieja amistad. Esto hizo que ambos se sintieran liberados y como si se hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima, sellaron esta nueva etapa con un abrazo seco y viril.

…oOo…

Al lunes siguiente, Hermione se presentó en el despacho de Kingsley. En la reunión también estaban presentes Harry y Theo, era una formalidad que había que cumplir porque lo importante ya se había hablado y arreglado en La Madriguera, durante la celebración del cumpleaños del héroe nacional.

Play.:. Quiet Town – Josh Rouse .

Mientras tanto, Draco se había encontrado con Snape. Estaba tratando de definir su futuro. Esta entusiasmado y asustado a partes iguales. Tantos años fuera de Inglaterra, estaba todo tan cambiado. Nada era como lo recordaba. Pero claro, él recordaba horror y guerra. Miedo y muertes. Dolor y torturas. Separación y prejuicios. Realmente había regresado a un nuevo mundo.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando acerca de las ambiciones de Draco, de sus deseos. No quería permanecer sin hacer nada pero no sabía bien cómo insertarse en el ámbito laboral, sobre todo siendo el esposo de una mujer tan ocupada como Hermione Granger. Con un pasado de heroína, reputación de bruja más talentosa de su generación y pilar del próximo Ministro junto a Harry Potter. Con todas esas credenciales, Draco Malfoy no podía menos que sentirse disminuido. Sin embargo, algo tenía claro, quería combinar la vida familiar con un trabajo que no absorbiera todo su tiempo. Él quería fundar una familia, vivir una vida tranquila en el lugar que eligieron para establecerse.

Severus le ofreció un puesto como Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. Draco se impresionó con el ofrecimiento y le dijo que le respondería luego de hablarlo con Hermione. Luego, Severus lo llevó a dar una vuelta por el nuevo Hogwarts y más tarde lo dejó allí, vagando por los terrenos y el castillo.

Aprovechó para limar asperezas con Longbottom y le preguntó cómo podía llevar adelante su vida familiar con el trabajo de profesor de Herbología y Jefe de Gryffindor a la vez.

-Es simple, Malfoy. Amor. Pasión. Coraje y compromiso.

Draco largó una carcajada sincera:

-¡Gryffindor tenías que ser!

-Siempre, Malfoy, no lo olvides –le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Las serpientes tenemos lo nuestro –repuso Draco que había notado que no había ánimo de ofensa en las palabras de Neville.

-No me cabe duda, Draco. Sino nuestra Hermione no hubiera esperado por ti tanto tiempo. Debo irme, en cinco minutos empiezo una clase. Será toda una experiencia tenerte aquí como profesor –y se despidió con una leve cabezadita.

En ese tiempo Severus no se estuvo quieto. Vía red flú se puso en contacto con Hermione y le comentó que tenía una propuesta para hacerle. Pero que no le dijera nada a Draco.

-Ya entenderás por qué. ¿Cuándo nos podemos reunir?

-Tengo un rato libre en dos horas –contestó la castaña mirando su agenda-. Realmente, hoy más que transitar el día lo padezco después de dos meses de ausencia. –Y sin dejarlo responder continuó-: ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto. En dos horas estoy en tu despacho y recuerda, ni una palabra a Draco.

-Pero ¿no está allí?

-Sí, está recorriendo Hogwarts. Le hice una propuesta, ya te contará. Nos vemos en dos horas, Granger. Y la cabeza de Severus se esfumó en la chimenea.

Luego del paseo y la charla con Neville, Draco volvió al despacho del Director para despedirse de Snape y se encontró con que se había marchado. "¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué tiene estos arranques? ¿En qué andará ahora?", dijo para sí Draco. Y levantó la cabeza asustado cuando escuchó un leve carraspeo.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy. Me alegra muchísimo encontrarlo aquí. Y verlo tan bien, debo agregar. Le ofrecería un caramelo de limón, pero como verá, estoy impedido de hacerlo –le dijo un sonriente Dumbledore desde el retrato en la pared, justo detrás del sillón del Director.

El saludo del antiguo profesor de Hogwarts lo tomó tan desprevenido que, como si fuera un alumno haciendo algo indebido, que comenzó a balbucear disculpas y explicaciones. Obviamente teñidas de culpa y consternación, puesto que el hijo de Lucius no veía al fallecido Director desde aquel fatídico día en la Torre de Astronomía.

-Sr. Malfoy, por favor…escúcheme.

Draco asintió con un gesto y tomó asiento obedeciendo la indicación de su ex Director.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo luego de ese día, pero me alegra encontrarlo aquí. Ya sé que usted conoce las circunstancias reales en las que se dio mi muerte, pero quiero recalcarle que así fueron. Que mi muerte fue planeada con mucha antelación. De hecho yo me estaba muriendo. Obviamente que hubiera preferido llegar hasta el final de mis días sin obligar a Severus cometer tal acto, pero no quería que usted se ensuciara las manos con mi muerte.

Al cabo de un momento de silencio, Draco le dijo:

-Si usted sabía que yo… ¿por qué no fue más directo y me ayudó? ¿Por qué obligar a Severus…? –Draco intentaba contener la molestia en su voz.

-He pensado mucho en eso. Si hay algo que me sobra aquí es tiempo –declaró el profesor- y hay algo de verdad en lo que dice. No crea que, en cierto modo no me arrepiento-. Pero, con una mano en el corazón, ¿hubiera aceptado mi ayuda? ¿Su familia lo hubiera hecho? Hasta el final Lucius mantuvo sus prejuicios y su actitud en la batalla final sólo cambió por miedo a perderlo. Pero si Harry hubiera fallado, ¿cómo cree que habría procedido su padre? Y usted ¿qué hubiera hecho? ¿Tendría hoy a este Draco frente a mí? Por cierto, nunca consideré que fuese un asesino, pero no se podía decir que fuera un buen chico. Quise ver en usted la capacidad de transformarse estimulado por el remordimiento. Y lo comprobé ese día en la Torre. Pero lo que en verdad deseo decirle es que se merece la felicidad que siente hoy en día porque se la ha ganado a pulso. Buenas tardes Sr. Malfoy.

Draco lo miró un rato antes de saludarlo e irse. De alguna manera sintió que Dumbledore lo liberó definitivamente del pasado. Salió del despacho con al alma más ligera y llena de propósitos. Buscó un lugar donde la magia no interfiriera y le envió un mensaje de texto a Hermione avisándole que iría con Mama Dulcie a ver su nuevo hogar en Dorsetshire. La vieja ama de llaves tenía un talento especial para establecer prioridades de arreglo en una casa antes de ser habitada.

…oOo…

Severus le propuso a Hermione convertir a Draco en socio de Magical Cure, su empresa de pociones y remedios para todo menester. La joven mujer se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano mientras exclamaba "cómo no se me ocurrió".

Su socio también le explicó que le propuso ser Jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Y delegó en ella la tarea de comentarle la idea de Severus.

Las personas que trabajaban en el Ministerio aplicaban un encantamiento sobre sus teléfonos celulares que les permitían saber si recibían llamadas o mensajes. Hermione se dirigió a la zona habilitada para usar la tecnología muggle y leer el mensaje que le envió Draco.

Le contestó que se reuniría con ellos alrededor de las seis de la tarde, que la esperaran en una bonita posada llamada Summer Lodge, allí podrían quedarse a cenar y pasar la noche.

Se avecinaba una de esas lluvias repentinas que dibujaban en el cielo trazos grises y ahogaban los destellos de las primeras estrellas. Draco y Mama Dulcie la estaban esperando adentro. Él tomando un brandy y ella un licor de café.

Hermione entró sacudiendo de su ropa las gotitas de lluvia que la sorprendieron en el lugar de su aparición y los buscó con la mirada. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y la emoción en cada gesto. Draco la abrazó, le besó la cabeza y buscó brevemente sus labios. La soltó despacio, le corrió la silla para que se siente y llamó al mesero.

Durante la cena Hermione les comentó a ambos lo que hablaron con Snape. El brillo de ilusión en los ojos de su mujer hizo que le fuera imposible negarse.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó la Inefable- en cuanto estemos en la habitación le enviaré un patronus a Severus con tu decisión. Él ya sabrá qué hacer con todo el papeleo. Y a todo esto… ¿tú no tienes nada que contarme?

-Contarles, Granger, _ama-mama_ no sabe nada tampoco –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Mama Dulcie entornó los ojos, y los miró con suspicacia. Desde que llegara a Inglaterra todo era una sorpresa detrás de la otra, viajes terribles que la habían marear y decisiones importantes que tomar. Sólo quería ir a ese hermoso lugar que le mostró su niño hacía unas horas y aposentar sus viejos huesos allí. Debía recuperarse y estar en forma. Habría niños que ayudar a criar.

-…y hablé con Longbottom…

-¿Hablaste con Neville? –se asombró Hermione.

-Maduré, Granger –le contestó con arrastrando las palabras como en Hogwarts-. Y me aseguró que se puede hacer todo.

Mama Dulcie parpadeó, se había perdido de algo y quería saber qué era. Draco le explicó todo desde el comienzo y ella expresó sus reservas. Según había entendido, la _bele_ dejaría su trabajo como…como lo que fuera y ocuparía un puesto sumamente importante al lado del próximo Ministro, además de sus tareas en la empresa y luego los niños…

-Porque ¿vendrán niños, no? –se quiso asegurar la matrona.

Draco y Hermione largaron la carcajada, profunda una, cristalina la otra.

-Por supuesto –le aseguraron.

Al día siguiente Hermione partió de inmediato al Ministerio y Draco se quedó con su _ama-mama_.

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros a ver la casa, Draco?

-Porque ella ya la conoce, Mama Dulcie. Y la veremos juntos este fin de semana.

-¿Cómo que ya la conoce? –inquirió.

-Estuvo a punto de comprarla hace unos años, pero desistió. Le pareció demasiado grande para ella sola.

La mujer sólo asintió. Ella estaba encantada con la casa. Detrás de un parterre de hermosas flores y pequeños arbustos se observaba como el terreno caía hacía una curva del río. Más allá podía ver como ondulaban las verdes tierras. Era un bello paisaje. Y sabía que esa hermosa casa rural estaba esperando por ellos dos. Serían felices allí, sí señor. Todos ellos.

Mama Dulcie se instaló en el cottage y quedó a cargo de la supervisión de las pequeñas refacciones que se llevarían a cabo y le iría mandando la lista de todo lo necesario.

Draco abrió una cuenta a su nombre y le depositó una importante suma de dinero para que no tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

Ya en la casa conjuró lo indispensable como para que su _ama-mama_ se instalara, la abrazó, la besó y partió con rumbo a Hogwarts, otra vez.

…oOo…

Draco se reunió con Neville y Severus en el despacho de este último. Ultimaron detalles, lo pusieron en autos y lo despidieron. Se reencontrarían el 1º de septiembre. Ese día marcaría el regreso oficial de Draco Lucius Malfoy al mundo mágico.

Play. a Little Dream of Me –Zoey Deschanel.

Se aparecieron juntos frente Rudge Farm, tal el nombre de su nuevo hogar. Para Hermione era un sueño hecho realidad, porque lo que realmente había impedido que comprara ese cottage no era su tamaño sino que él no estaba para compartirlo con ella.

Él la tenía sujeta por la cintura y la miraba como si pensara que es un sueño del que se va a despertar. La brisa desacomodaba su melena castaña y el sol le sacaba chispas doradas a sus ojos. "No puedes ser más hermosa", le susurró al oído. Por todo respuesta recibió un golpecito en el hombro.

Hermione se adelantó unos paso y abrió la verja. Se corrió para dejarlo pasar y lo tomó de la mano.

Caminaron por los amplios terrenos decidiendo. Allí pondrían un columpio. Más allá, en ese árbol frondoso, una casita, por supuesto. Le tuvo que explicar que la casita en el árbol era algo con lo que todos los niños soñaban y ella la quería para sus hijos. Y él ya pensaba en llamar a un arquitecto para el diseño de un palacete arbóreo digno de su prole. Allá, debajo de esa glicina, un gazebo para las tardecitas de verano.

-Y aquí podemos plantar jacintos y azucenas… –agregó Draco con nostalgia en la voz- a mi madre le gustaban…

El atardecer los encontró acostados en el verde, mirando el cielo y buscándole formas a las nubes. La matrona los llamó desde la casa con una campanita y les aseguró que había visto algo en el jardín. "Sería un gnomo", le dijo Draco y Hermione le prometió que le traería un libro que la ayudaría a combatir las plagas de jardín.

Mama Dulcie cocinó la primera comida en su nuevo hogar y les encomendó poner la mesa. Quería comer bajo las estrellas mientras se aromaba en los dulces y delicados perfumes de las flores.

La pareja, obediente, conjuró mesa, sillas, mantel, platos y cubiertos. Draco había traído unas botellas de vino del Valle de Napa y descorchó una. Hermione estaba en la cocina ayudando a su, era hora de que lo admitiera, segunda madre. Por increíble que pareciera, reconocer ese intenso amor por la negra mujer ya no le causaba culpa. Y se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si desde el vamos hubiera estado bajo la influencia de una persona como Mama Dulcie. Sacudió la cabeza, echando esos tontos pensamientos y sonrió. Su vida estaba bien así. "Tal vez, si no hubiera cometido todos esos errores, no sería el hombre que soy", dijo para sí.

La cena transcurrió sin prisa, en medio de una charla doméstica, "en aquel rincón voy a plantar mis hierbas medicinales, Draco, encontré un lugar perfecto cerca del río"; "quiero un perro, no quiero sentirme tan sola hasta que ustedes tengan niños"; "extraño la cocina de Oak Valley, ¿te parece que podríamos hacerle unos cambios a ésta?". Draco y Hermione, reían y asentían.

Cuando retiraron las cosas y luego de limpiar con magia –"voy a extrañar esto cuando no estén, dijo Mama Dulcie"-, los dos salieron otra vez al jardín.

Caminaban en silencio bordeando el recodo del río cuando escucharon los chillidos. Axis, Mei y sus hijos habían llegado. Se posaron en la rama más baja que encontraron, saludaron a sus dueños y levantaron vuelo otra vez, ahora buscando un lugar donde quedarse.

-¿Te parece que los pichones se quedarán con nosotros? –musitó Hermione.

-Tal vez, no lo sé.

-Falta muy poco para el 1º de septiembre. ¿Puedo ir a la cena de comienzo de clases?

-Por supuesto, será fantástico que me acompañes –le dijo contra la piel que besaba con infinita parsimonia.

Hicieron el amor allí, en la hierba, bajo un cielo azul profundo tachonado de estrellas. Se entregaron con pasión y ternura inagotables. Se enredaron sudorosos, se separaron ávidos de contacto una y otra vez hasta que acabaron fundidos uno en el otro. Sin ganas de levantarse, continuaron prodigándose caricias mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como ascuas ardientes y así también quemaban sus almas.

La primera navidad en Rudge Farm fue tumultuosa. Allí estaban los Potter, todos los Weasley, Neville y Hannah, Severus, Theo Nott con su novia y sus hijos, los profesores de Hogwarts, Kingsley con su esposa –que aprovechaba esa fiesta para despedirse de su cargo-, miembros del ED y de la Orden del Fénix. Y el viejo Hagrid, por supuesto.

La casa estallaba de alegría y buenos deseos. El jardín estaba adornado con antorchas a los lados de una inmensa carpa hechizada con un conveniente hechizo que brindaba calidez a los invitados que allí caminaban con tragos en las manos y sirviéndose bocadillos de bandejas flotantes mientras escuchaban a Sarah McLachlan cantando canciones de invierno.

Sin embargo, Hermione notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, una expectación fuera de lo común se percibía en el aire; un nerviosismo inexplicable, como si todos estuvieran esperando algo más que el paso de la Nochebuena a la Navidad. Veía por doquier cuchicheos y sonrisas, incluso en un par de ocasiones creyó escuchar que Molly le daba indicaciones a los pequeños y que Mama Dulcie le hacía gestos a Draco que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que Draco le había preparado una sorpresa y que esa sorpresa involucraba a todos los presentes.


	13. Una nueva tradición

**Disclaimer: **todo es de JK, menos Mama Dulcie y esta historia.

Chicas, llegamos al final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les agradezco los comentarios, el apoyo y que me hayan acompañado hasta acá.

La música en andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Que la magia las acompañe siempre.

Besos

Luna-maga

…oOo…

Hermione observó cómo lentamente todos se iba acercando a una improvisada columna sobre la que descansaba una especie de fuente de piedra desgastada por los siglos. Exóticos símbolos, que ella no había visto jamás, adornaban la circunferencia.

Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Los niños y adultos no se movían al azar, conforme avanzaban formaban un círculo alrededor de esa fuente y, extrañamente, ella y Draco habían quedado en el centro de esa rueda. Frente a ellos se materializó Kingsley, pero la castaña no le prestó atención porque no podía creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos y le molestaba muchísimo no comprender a qué venía todo ese despliegue ni las sonrisas, ni los murmullos. Los adultos tenían en sus manos pequeñas antorchas que se iban prendiendo de a una y los niños, en el hueco pequeño y suave de sus manos, acunaban resplandecientes hadas.

Hermione miró confundida a Draco, que le devolvía el gesto con una brillante sonrisa y picardía en los ojos. La voz profunda de Kingsley se coló en los oídos de la Gryffindor. "Espera un momento", dijo bajito para sí. Y luego encaró a Draco con la fascinación pintada en el rostro. "¿Es lo que yo creo que es?", le preguntó emocionada.

-Hermione Jane Granger –declaró Draco con voz ronca pero potente-, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Así que esto era…-susurró y miró a Kingsley quien, con voz queda le dijo "me declaro culpable".

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban tanto que parecían espejos reflejando constelaciones enteras de estrellas. El último de los Malfoy la miraba expectante esperando su respuesta, le había pedido al Ministro que esa noche los enlazara siguiendo los antiguos ritos de la tradición mágica.

Todos lo sabían y la expectativa los consumía. Era un ritual en desuso porque no siempre terminaba como se supone que debería hacerlo, con dos ouroboros surgidos del fuego sagrado de Awen, los anillos consagrados que cada contrayente llevaría en su dedo del corazón. Y que Draco lo haya pedido indicaba que estaba absolutamente seguro de que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro los haría forjarse en esas llamas sagradas porque el dragón consumiendo su propia cola representa la unidad de todas las cosas, lo infinito y lo eterno.

Ginny le alcanzó la túnica que las mujeres Black llevaban en sus bodas. El rito indicaba que las novias debían llevar las túnicas de sus ancestros, pero como Hermione era nacida de muggles, Harry, en virtud del lejano parentesco que lo unía a Draco por parte de los Black, le entregó la túnica que encontró en un fragante cofre de maderas orientales en el ático de Grimmauld Place.

-¿De dónde sacaron esta túnica? –preguntó en un murmullo asombrado la reciente novia.

-De un cofre –le dijo Ginny bajito- luego te explico la historia, es apasionante. –Error. Jamás debería haber dicho eso. Historia y apasionante no son dos palabras que se puedan pronunciar juntas en un momento como este a Hermione Granger.

-Cuéntamela –exigió con un susurro imperioso mientras Luna intentaba colocarle una diadema de flores y pequeños brillantes.

Play This ring Play

Ginny rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada a Draco. Él asintió y se inclinó a murmurarle algo a Kingsley. En tanto Luna, que ya había logrado su cometido, comenzó a recitar una especie de cántico con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos. Estaba convocando a los espíritus de la naturaleza para que acompañaran esta unión y la bendijeran con su presencia. La pureza de Luna pronto resplandeció y rasgó la noche con trémulos fulgores que iluminaron a los etéreos espíritus que iban hacia la luz que emitía la esposa de Ron.

-Harry encontró esta túnica, así como la ves, en el altillo de la Mansión, adentro de un baúl. Dice que fue hacia allí como guiado por una fuerza extraña. No me mires así –la regañó- es Harry ¡por Merlín! La verdad es que por una vez bien podrías…¡Ah! –exclamó –es preciosa, Hermione y te queda bellísima. Ven Luna –la llamó- ayúdame.

La túnica era de terciopelo borgoña. Ajustada a la breve cintura de la castaña, bajaba con más vuelo desde la cadera. Las mangas anchas caían en pico y estaban adornadas con cintas de pasamanería en hilo de oro y piedras preciosas al igual que el escote. El largo cinturón engarzado en las mismas piedras se amoldaba a su cadera y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Ginny luchaba con los cordeles a un lado de la túnica y Luna del otro lado hacía lo mismo. Hermione con su necesidad de saber la historia no paraba de retorcerse como una lombriz, lo cual dificultaba el trabajo de sus amigas.

-Por favor, Ginevra, cuéntale de una vez, porque se casará el día que los dragones críen pelo – la apuró Luna, en un rapto de sensatez.

-Bueno, bueno. Tú sabes que Harry está emparentado con Draco.

-Ginny, no hay familia mágica que no esté emparentada –agregó Luna.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Hermione mientras le echaba un vistazo a la túnica-…es hermosa, tenías razón.

-La cosa es que, aparentemente hubo una traidora a la sangre muy anterior a la desheredada Isla Black Hitchens. En el cofre había un pergamino que decía que la dueña de esta túnica, Druscilla Black estaba comprometida en matrimonio con un Lestrange. Pero ella estaba enamorada de un traidor a la sangre, un Weasley, por supuesto. Pero un Weasley del que no teníamos noticias, eso tomó a papá por sorpresa.

-¡Ginny! –la retó Luna-. Mira, la cosa es que el pergamino contaba la historia de un amor contrariado, no sólo no pudieron casarse sino que a él lo desterraron y ella lo quiso seguir, de hecho lo siguió una vez que pudo escaparse de su casa. Quiso cruzar el Canal de la Mancha en un barco muggle, pero antes de llegar a Calais un tormenta furiosa destrozó la embarcación. Ella no sobrevivió. Encontraron su cuerpo aferrado al baúl en el que estaba guardada esta túnica. Y la había hechizado con un antiguo encantamiento. Ninguna Black la podría usar sin sufrir horribles dolores. Dolores que cesarían si se casaba por amor. Y auguró que el último de los Black desposaría a la mujer digna de llevar esta prenda.

-¡Te podrás imaginar cómo se puso Harry cuando la encontró! Llamó de inmediato a Draco. Él ya nos había avisado que quería casarse contigo de acuerdo a la antigua tradición y para Harry el hallazgo fue la prueba de que todo saldría bien.

Con el último tirón al cordel, Ginny y Luna, exclamaron al unísono "ya está" y con una sonrisa satisfecha y palmaditas en la espalda condujeron a una soñadora Hermione al lado del último descendiente de dos antiguas familias mágicas.

Draco la esperaba en esa suerte de altar flanqueado por Severus y Harry. Llevaba puesto un manto que hacía juego con la ropa de Hermione. Y curiosamente, no era de él. Arthur le había entregado una reliquia familiar, una túnica que ningún Weasley pudo usar. Nadie sabía quién había sido su dueño ni porqué era imposible para los varones de su familia ponerse una prenda que había estado con ellos por generaciones. Pero en cuanto se enteró de la extraña historia que le relató su yerno supo quién podría usarla.

La voz profunda de Kingsley resonaba sin esfuerzo en el lugar.

…_Que cada alma esté de verdad aquí y ahora para ser testigo del antiguo rito, que la amistad en sus corazones forme un círculo de protección, que la luz de los espíritus nos ilumine, y consagren la unión de estos novios. Saludamos a los poderes de la tierra, del agua, del aire y del fuego y los honramos, bajo su guía caminamos, sean ustedes también testigos de este rito y otorguen a esta pareja sus arcanas potestades._

_Que la luz de Awen, alianza del principio femenino y del principio masculino, fecunde a estos hijos de la magia…_

A medida que Shacklebolt hablaba, el fuego sagrado parpadeaba y cuando brilló con un destello que les hizo cerrar los ojos, les pidió que se pusieran de frente y unieran sus manos. En el momento en que lo hicieron una miríada de de pequeñas luces giró en el aire dejando una estela de chispas alrededor de sus brazos y terminó en un remolino luminoso en el dedo del corazón de cada uno.

Las exclamaciones se mezclaron con los aplausos. El rito había funcionado a la perfección, los ouroboros estaban donde debían estar. Y Draco y Hermione se fundieron en un beso que se convirtió en leyenda.

…oOo…

Su hogar en Dorsetshire había cambiado, un muchachito de ojos grises y cabello de un rubio más oscuro que el de su padre, corría de un lado a otro seguido por un bonito boyero de Berna llamado Jack. Las carcajadas del niño se escuchaban incluso en aquel recodo del río que Mama Dulcie había elegido para plantar sus hierbas medicinales.

"A ella le hubiera gustado despedirlo en King's Cross", pensó Draco mientras lo miraba correr feliz y un ramalazo de añoranza lo hizo parpadear.

Faltaban pocos días para el primero de septiembre, ya habían pasado once años desde el nacimiento de Scorpius. El tiempo al lado de Hermione había transcurrido exasperadamente rápido. No quería hacer cuentas pero, vamos, el espejo se lo decía, ya había algunas canas plateando su sien y una pequeñas arrugas al costado de sus ojos y en el entrecejo.

-Te ves fantástico, Draco –lo interrumpió su esposa sonriendo- nadie podría darte la matusalénica edad que tienes.

-¿Tú crees, ratoncita? ¿Me veo bien a mis matusalénicos 43 años prácticamente recién cumplidos?

-Óyeme bien, hombre que acaba de poner los dedos en el ventilador y perderlos todos de un saque, no me recuerdes que en unos días más cumpliré 44.

-Eres una bruja hermosa, Hermione, eres como los buenos vinos –le dijo en un murmullo acariciante en la oreja. Hermione se estremeció de placer.

-Anda, quita, que parece que tiene un radar, cada vez que estamos a punto escuchamos el gri…

-¡Papá, mamá!

-…to.

-¿Cuánto falta para ir Hogwarts? Dice Lily que ella me enseñará todo el castillo, dice que tiene un Mapa que muestra hasta los lugares prohibidos pero que sólo me lo mostrará si prometo no meterme en problemas. ¿Puedo llevar a Jack? Y me aseguró que no permitirá que nadie se meta conmigo por ser un Malfoy, ¿qué quiso decir con eso, papi? Porque no entendí ¿En qué casa me pondrán? Yo quiero ser Gryffindor, igual que tú mami, las mazmorras deben ser muy frías. El tío Harry me contó un secreto, él dice…

El primero de septiembre llegó envuelto en una lluvia de fines de verano, suave y fresca. Que Lily todavía tuviera unos cursos por delante le daba mucha tranquilidad a Hermione, sentía que de esa manera su pequeño estaría protegido. El comentario de Scorpius la había preocupado. Si bien los prejuicios habían casi desaparecido, cuando se comenzaba a estudiar la historia reciente del mundo mágico y salían a relucir los nombres de las familias implicadas en la última guerra siempre había que explicar todo una vez más.

Draco y Hermione despidieron a su hijo a regañadientes. Draco, en cuclillas, lo abrazó y le pidió que le escribiera cada vez que tuviera ganas y que no dudara en acercarse a Lily o a Neville si necesitaba ayuda.

Él había dejado su cargo como Jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones antes del comienzo de este curso, no quería que nadie señalara a su hijo y lo acusara de favoritismos.

Hermione le susurró palabras de aliento, elogió su inteligencia y le aseguró que una sonrisa y una buena disposición al diálogo consiguen más amigos que los halagos.

-¿Qué te diría Mama Dulcie si estuviera aquí? –Y ante la mención del nombre los ojos de Scorpius se nublaron un momento.

-Me diría que no pierda el tiempo tratando de ser alguien que no soy.

-¡Exacto! Sé tú mismo, hijo, eres una bella persona y lo sabrán apreciar.

Se quedaron en el andén hasta que el tren se perdió de vista. Tomados de la mano como estaban, se acercaron más el uno al otro y mirándose a los ojos, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Esa misma noche, lo que empezó siendo una lluvia de verano se convirtió en una tormenta hecha y derecha. En un cómodo sillón frente al fuego estaba los dos, ella acurrucada en su regazo con los ojos cerrados y él acariciando el mechón de pelo que tenía enredado entre sus dedos.

El crepitar del fuego y la danza de chispas ejercía un efecto hipnótico en Draco, que finalmente dejó el pelo de Hermione para pasar a acariciar su nariz. Ella comenzó a ronronear y se estiró como un gato luego de la siesta.

Él la miró fijo durante un momento antes de hablar.

-Faltan ruidos, ¿no? Se nota que Scorpius no está.

-Yo también lo extraño, Malfoy.

Se envolvieron en un nuevo silencio matizado por el ruido de la lluvia contra los vidrios y el retumbar de los truenos.

-He roto todas las tradiciones de los Malfoy menos una –susurró.

-¿Cuál? -Preguntó Hermione adormilada.

-Por generaciones los Malfoy hemos podido engendrar un solo heredero y siempre es un varón.

Hermione, se acomodó frente a él y tomó aire.

-Bueno…con respecto a eso…creo que puedo anunciarte que has podido romper todas las tradiciones e iniciar una nueva –dijo con una bella sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
